You're Every Bit As Good As Him
by DucksFan1510
Summary: Shane never had to worry about being a leader before. That was Rick. Always the one in charge. But Rick is gone now. Killed in that mix-up by the police. Rick had always been there for him like any other older brother would've been. He's never been the leader or the older brother, but now he's going to have to be both in the middle of the end of the world. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was early morning on Hershel's farm. Shane woke up as the sun shone right through his window. He was already reaching for his phone to call Rick when he remembered that Rick was gone. Dead, after that slip up by the police. He was in the middle of the apocalypse living in a farm. He sighed and climbed out of his bed and tossed his shirt on. He walked down the stairs to where Hershel was already up as well as Glenn, Maggie, Andrea, Lorie, and Carl. Rick's son. He wondered how he was dealing with it. "Mornin' Hershel," he said as he sat down. "Shane," the older man said. Glenn looked over at Shane and said, "Food is getting short. We are going to have to go hunting in a few days." Shane nodded as he took a noticeably smaller amount of food than everyone else. He ate quickly and walked outside. He leaned against the side of the house and closed his eyes, remembering that horrible day at the hospital….

_He ran down the hallway, hearing the shouts behind him. The government, or military, or other police officers were going to kill everyone here. That disease was spreading and they didn't want to take chances. He found his friend's room and raced inside, shutting the door behind him. "Rick," he hissed, "C'mon wake up please." He moved quickly to his friend and started trying to get him out of the bed. There was so much hooked up to him. He didn't want to kill him. He heard the exterminators coming and he ducked underneath the bed. They glanced in the room but assumed that Rick was already dead and left the room alone. Shane once again got up and started to try and get Rick out of there. He knew there was no way he could without ultimately killing him. "I'll come back for you, I promise," he said quietly. He wished that Rick could tell him something to make him sure it would be ok and that they would make it, but nothing came. He let a few tears fall, realizing that he might never see Rick again but he got up and barricaded the door so nothing could get in. He took one last glance at his friend and then climbed out the window. He scaled the walls and climbed down. he headed to Rick's house where he would pick up Lori and Carl. That would be what Rick would want him to do._

"You ok Shane?" Carol. He almost had to smile. She was always worried about everyone and it was really sweet. She and her daughter, Sofia, were both very nice. They'd found their family on the way out of Atlanta. He'd kicked her husband out of the group a week later. It was his group whether he liked it or not and he needed the best people. He had four families there: Hershel's which was him, Maggie, and Beth, Dale's which was him and Andrea, Rick's and then Carol's. Then there was Glenn and T-Dog and himself. They were a well rounded group of fighters and survivors. The thing Shane didn't like about it was leading them. He wasn't a leader. That was Rick. Not him. He was the guy that pissed the leader off by doing something wrong. He didn't like the responsibility of ordering people around. He had tried to give the leadership package to Hershel a few times but the older man had refused. "Yea I'm ok. Just thinking about all this stuff going on right now," he replied to Carol. She smiled, "We know you miss him Shane. Hershel said that you didn't like being the leader. I think you're good at it." He shook his head, "Not as good as he would have been." She nodded, "Maybe, but that doesn't matter because he's not leading us. You are. And you're doing a good job of it." How did she always know what to say? He smiled, "Thanks, would you mind telling Glenn to come out here? I need him to help me get ready for tomorrow's hunt." She nodded and walked back in the house. He sat down in a chair and waited for Glenn who came a few minutes later. "I heard that someone wanted to pack for a hunting trip?" Glenn asked with a small grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shane nodded, "Tomorrow we are going to that woods that Hershel said had lots of animals. We are going to need them if we plan to stay here a while." Glenn grinned and started checking the truck they would drive down to the woods which was a good five miles away. Shane stretched and began to select the guns he'd take. He took two rifles and put them in the bed of the truck and then one of his pistols he had during his time on the force. He tossed another rifle in the back for Glenn since the kid never brought his own guns. He took a couple of hunting knives from his bag and then replaced them and put the whole bag in the back. Glenn nodded to Shane, "The truck is good for tomorrow. Are we going to split up in the woods?" Shane thought for a moment, "No, you aren't coming Glenn. I want you to stay here and help T-Dog guard. We don't need some force of walkers coming in through the gates and not having enough people to stop them." Glenn started to protest but Shane cut him off, "Look I just need one hunt alone ok? I promise if it really means that much to you, you can come on the next one. I just gotta clear my head and everything ok? Being leader takes a lot." Understanding dawned in Glenn's eyes and he nodded. Shane smiled gratefully. Maggie came out of the house to go to the barn and Glenn seemed to vanish from Shane's side. He shook his head laughing. That kid was close to twenty five and he acted like a fifteen year old boy chasing the pretty girl in school. He saw Andrea come out of the house a few minutes later, probably going to get water from the well they had. Shane watched as the house became a busy sight. T-Dog came out with his own gun to take a watch towards the open fields. Carl came down the path to him. He didn't like talking to that kid. He always thought of Rick whenever he did. He hoped that Carl would just pass him but no such luck. "Shane, will you teach me how to shoot? I want to help guard with T-Dog," the kid asked. Shane sighed, "You don't need to know how to shoot yet Carl. You can learn later on ok? I don't have time right now." Carl looked disappointed but left him anyway. Shane walked back to the house around noon so he could talk to Hershel. "Hershel I was thinking that we might need a backup plan. In case this place gets overrun. I don't want to be stuck with no place to go," he said. Hershel thought for a moment, "I know you want to be the guy with the plan Shane but we don't know of any place in a fifty mile radius right now that is safe and secure." Shane put his hands on the side of his head for a second, "I'm I being to paranoid? Maybe I am. I just don't want to be stuck here while we get overrun by walkers." Hershel nodded, "I know you don't. Personally, neither do I. But we can cross that bridge when we come to it. Just focus on your solo hunt for now." Shane's eyes snapped to Hershel's, "How did you know about that?" Hershel looked back, "Well, Glenn said he wasn't going hunting tomorrow so I figured that our leader needed some time to think on his own." Shane nodded, "I just want to do the right thing here. I don't want to be responsible for all of these people's deaths." Hershel nodded, "That's understandable but you're doing fine. I'll help you with things if you need." Shane nodded, "That would be helpful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so Chapter 3 is up now. Just as a warning Daryl has a different personality than from the show. So he acts different then you would think. Thanks for reading guys! R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

The next day was all his. He headed out to the woods early in the morning for his day long hunt. Shane held one of his rifles and the other one was slung over his back. His pistol was on one side of his belt and a knife on the other side. He walked quietly through the woods so he wouldn't scare anything. The one thing he was glad about was that there didn't seem to be a lot of walkers around. He had only had to kill one with his knife. He glanced down at the knife that was covered in blood. Not exactly his favorite thing to wear. He was glad that he had come to this part of the woods though. There was plenty of game everywhere. He had gotten a lot of rabbits and squirrels and he was trying to track down a deer at the moment. As he walked he started thinking of more ideas for the group. He knew there was something he was missing. Some important fact was missing. Then it hit him. He had been Rick's second hand man. The guy that would take over but could also give out orders. That's what he needed. Someone else that would help him lead. Hershel had offered his advice but not being a second in command leader. He needed a guy that could make decisions for him and help him. He knew who that could be too. He would decide between Glenn and T-Dog later though. He needed to concentrate on finding this deer. He walked a few more hours with no results. He decided he should head back since it was getting closer to the evening. He decided he should cut straight through the woods instead of following all his prints and markers back. It would be easier. The walk was going much quicker and he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. Lost in his own thoughts about this awful situation he was in. He was drawn back to reality by the sound of a walker growling. It was kneeling on the ground knowing on a boot. A boot. Shane leaped on it in an instant and killed it with one stab of his knife in the head. His suspicion was found correct as it wasn't just a boot, but a whole guy. He checked the boot for bite marks that would've went through but found nothing. He looked at the guy who was lying there. It looked like he'd been dropped in hell and pulled out again. There were claw marks all over the guy's body. Bear claws by the looks of it. He studied the guy. The kid couldn't be older than twenty making him ten years younger than Shane himself. He had short brown hair that was plastered to his head by sweat and blood. Blood. There was so much of it. The kid must have gotten mauled by the bear that attacked him. He was surprised that he was still alive. Shane glanced over and saw some sort of weapon a few feet away. He retrieved the weapon and discovered it was some sort of crossbow. Shane wasn't sure why he did what he did next but he picked up the younger man and his weapon and started carrying them back to the truck. The kid was bleeding all over him but, as if he knew he was being helped, he seemed to curl into Shane more. He got them to the truck just as the sun disappeared. He put the kid's weapon in the bed of his truck and then laid him out on the back seat. He got in the truck and sped back to Hershel's. He saw T-Dog waiting at the fence and rolled the window down as he drove up. "You need to get Hershel right now. You need to tell him to get his medical supplies put together," Shane said. T-Dog's eyes widened, "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Shane shook his head, "I'm fine just go!" T-Dog took off towards the house as Shane parked and slowly picked up the kid out of his truck. He went as quickly as he could to the house where he could hear Hershel yelling for things to be brought to his room. When he knocked on the door to be let in Glenn answered. "Shane! Jesus! Are you ok? What's going on?" Glenn's eyes locked on to what Shane was carrying, "Oh my god. What happened?" Shane glared at Glenn, "Glenn open the Goddamn door! Let's try to save the kid ok?" Glenn opened the door for them to be let in and Shane brought the kid to Hershel. "Shane what happened?" Hershel asked. Shane just shook his head, "Can you just try and help him?" Hershel nodded, "I'll do what I can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgot to put this before: I don't own the Walking Dead. :( **

**Chapter 4**

Shane watched as Hershel began to work. He wondered if he should sit by and watch. Then Hershel was saying something, "Shane would you get a wet towel and try to wipe some of the blood off of him?" Shane nodded and began to slowly clean the blood off of the kid's face. He avoided as many of the slashes as he could because he knew it would hurt the kid if he messed with them. Once Hershel had a clear view of the cuts and marks he told Shane he could go. "Shane, this kid is your responsibility though. As soon as he is up you're coming back up here," Hershel said as Shane headed out the door. Shane nodded and shut the door softly. He went outside and leaned against the same wall he had two mornings ago. The door opened but it wasn't Carol who came out, it was Glenn. "Hey Shane, how's the kid?" he asked. "I don't know. I guess as bad as you can get without being a walker or being dead," Shane said. Glenn nodded and stood next to him, "Why'd you bring him back though? I mean, I didn't think that you were that kind of person. You seem like you're the guy who isn't very accepting." Shane smiled, "I don't know that either. Maybe I just thought that Rick would've brought him back. I'm trying to figure out this leader stuff and its just not working. The kid is my responsibility anyway. He'll probably leave as soon as he's better." Glenn thought for a bit, "Nah. I don't think he will. You're playing the guardian now aren't you? I don't think he'll leave." Shane had missed the last part of what Glenn had said. He was still getting over the first part. He was going to have to be the protector of the kid. He was older, bigger, and not injured. Plus, the kid was his problem. "Oh god," he said. Glenn looked over, "What? You ok?" Shane sighed, "Yea. I'm just thinking about all this and I realized that I don't know how to be an older brother Glenn." Glenn had to grin, "It's easy man. All you have to do is be comforting to him, help him, keep him calm, and protect him. It's simple. Since he's going to be in a horrible mood today, I'd go for a comforting and calm mood. Rub his hair or something. I don't know." Shane smiled, "Rub his hair? Isn't that what Maggie does to you?" Glenn gave him the finger but laughed, "I meant in a comforting way not a, well you know. The 'I want to be with you for my whole life' way. But it keeps kids calm and they feel safer. I used to do that to my neighbor's kids when I watched them. It works well." Shane nodded, "Ok. Well, I'll see what happens. But I'll keep your tips in mind." Glenn grinned, "By the way, I think he likes you already." "How did you come up with that?" Shane asked. Glenn's grin widened, "Well you come in the door with this kid and I'm pretty sure I saw him lean into you. I don't know if it was just unconscious movement or not, but it was like he knew you were safe." Shane shook his head, "I'd love to know where you come up with these things." He pushed Glenn down the stairs and said, "Now go away I need a nap before the kid wakes up." Glenn laughed as he went back inside. Shane didn't move from his spot. He had felt that unconscious movement as well. Twice. The first time in the woods and then when he was in house. He wondered if Glenn was right about the kid thinking he was safe. He sighed, sat down in a chair, and closed his eyes. He'd need the rest for the big wake up call he'd be getting soon. As if the world wanted to be cruel to him today, right when he was about to fall asleep he heard screaming coming from upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter up! Read and Review. I don't own the Walking Dead! :(**

**Chapter 5**

Shane thought it was a dream at first but he heard Hershel yelling for him over the other screams. He got up slowly still not fully aware of what was going on. What was Hershel yelling about? Then he heard it, "Shane get up here now!" Shane's eyes snapped open fully and his mind cleared, "Shit!" He slammed the door open, flew up the stairs, almost falling, and raced down the hall to the room. He saw Glenn standing by the door with wide eyes. "Dude he's screaming in there. What's wrong with him? It sounds like he's being tortured," Glenn said. "Yea? Well he probably is," Shane said. Shane opened the door to the room and saw Hershel leaning over the kid who was frantically trying to pull himself away. Maggie and Beth were up here as well as Carol and they were all trying to calm him down. It wasn't working. Hershel glanced over, "Come over here Shane." Shane walked slowly over seeing the shaking kid for real. "I wanted to fix his arm but he won't let me touch it since he woke up. I'm not sure if he's fully aware that if I don't fix it he'll probably bleed out," Hershel said. Shane shook his head as he looked at the kid who had managed to pull his mauled arm into his body, "No, he knows. He just doesn't want to hurt like that. It will hurt him so much to do that." Hershel nodded, "Do you think you can help here?" Shane took a deep breath and nodded, "Just give me some time here and back away from him. It was probably a little overwhelming for him when he woke up." Hershel nodded and he and the women moved back away from the bed. Shane slowly sat down in front of the kid on the bed. The kid glanced down at him but didn't say anything. "Hey," Shane said, "can I know your name?" The kid looked at him again and finally said quietly, "Daryl." Shane was surprised that his approach had actually worked. It would be easier now. "Daryl, look, I know that everything is probably killing you right now. But Hershel here, he's going to help. I know that your arm hurts like hell but if you don't let him fix it it'll get worse," he said. "You think I don't know that?" Daryl snapped at him. Shane sighed inwardly. Why did he always get the hard jobs? He decided a new approach. "Hershel told me before I came over here that if you wouldn't calm down I'd have to knock you out. I don't want to do that but I'll do it if you don't stop being so stubborn. If you're unconscious then you won't know what's happening," he said. He saw the brief flash of fear across Daryl's eyes and knew he had hit a nerve. "Fine," the kid said and Shane saw a shiver run down the boy's body. Very slowly Shane reached over and moved Daryl's arm so it laid out on the bed flat. Hershel moved over to start working. Shane glanced towards the door and saw Glenn. The younger man grinned at him and ran a hand through his hair. Shane gave Glenn a questioning look but Glenn was nodding fiercely towards Daryl. Oh right, the older brother thing. Shane moved slightly closer to Daryl as Hershel began to slowly work on his arm. The kid hissed through clenched teeth as the operation started but he couldn't look away. Shane didn't like watching this at all. He didn't know how Daryl was keeping it together. He could see the tears of pain in the kid's eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. Shane knew what the problem was. Pride. Daryl didn't want them to think he was weak and worthless. Which he wasn't. Shane slowly took his hand and turned Daryl's face away from his mangled arm. The kid flinched at the touch and Hershel stopped working, glancing up at Shane. Shane made a slight motion saying go ahead. The kid was so tense. He could feel the muscles tighten under his hand and new that if Hershel was going to do anything, Daryl would need to be relaxed. He remembered what Glenn said earlier and decided it was is his only option. He slowly moved his hand through Daryl's hair a few times, keeping the kid facing away from his arm. The kid seemed to sink into the bed a little more and his body relaxed. Glenn smiled at him from the door. There was still the shaking through Daryl's body and Shane had a feeling that the tears of pain Daryl had once had were now on the bed. Shane kept Daryl turned away but it didn't matter as the younger kid had his face buried into the sheets. Shane kept his hand in the boy's hair to keep him calm and they stayed like that until his arm was done. Then Hershel asked Daryl if he could sit up a little so he could do his leg. Daryl glanced up at Shane but managed to pull himself up a little bit. There was a huge bite mark in the kid's leg which was going to be really bad. As Hershel began his work again, Shane reached for Daryl's head to turn away but he didn't need too. He felt a small force crash into his shoulder and new that Daryl was hiding himself from the horrible sight below him. Glenn gave him a thumbs up and then mouthed 'Told you he trusts you.' Shane just shook his head but smiled. Maybe he'd be able to pull off this brother thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Daryl stayed with his head buried into Shane's shoulder the whole time. Shane didn't move except for rubbing the kid's hair when something particularly painful happened. Shane could tell when something did because Daryl would make a very quiet whimper. When everything was finally fixed Shane laid Daryl's head back down on the bed and covered him with a blanket. The kid looked exhausted. Hershel took his team out of the room and Glenn left as well. Shane moved to leave but he stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned away to see Daryl looking at him. "Yea," he asked. It was silent for a minute but then Daryl spoke quietly again, "Don't leave yet please?" Shane nodded and sat down, "You ok?" Daryl shrugged slightly, "Not really but I will be. I don't like them." Daryl motioned with his good arm towards the door. Shane glanced over, "Why?" Daryl looked like he was contemplating if he should tell Shane or not but he did, "The old guy told me that I'd get sedated if I didn't stop moving. But it hurt so bad. I felt like throwing up multiple times. When you came up he told me that you were going to knock me out. I guess he was wrong. I'm glad though. You can go, but if they come back will you come too?" Shane nodded, "Yea, don't worry Daryl he doesn't mean it though. He just wanted you to calm down so he could help you. But don't worry, I'll come back if they do. Just get some sleep alright?" Daryl nodded slightly and pulled the blanket up over his head. Shane walked out of the room and headed downstairs. "Did you threaten him?" he asked Hershel angrily. Hershel looked at him, "I told him that he was going to get knocked out if he didn't stop moving." Shane glared at him, "Was that why he was cowering from you when I walked in? You don't need to throw random threats out like that. He was scared to death of you." Shane stomped outside and walked out to the fence where Glenn was sitting. "Nice job there," Glenn laughed as Shane approached. Shane nodded, "Thanks to you, I would never have remembered that calming thing." Glenn shook his head, "Nah I think that whole 'turn his head away so he didn't watch' thing was awesome. I would've never thought of that." Shane was silent for a moment, "I think Hershel threatened to knock him out. I think he told him that I was going to do it. He's afraid of everyone Glenn. You should've seen him." Glenn sighed, "I heard Hershel yelling about that. Do you think that's why he started screaming?" Shane shrugged, "Could be. But I think that we can help him get better." Glenn smiled, "You like him don't you? I do too. I think he'll be very helpful to this group with that contraption you got in the back of your truck." Shane rolled his eyes, "Why were you in my truck?" Glenn grinned, "Just making sure everything was ok." Shane hit him on the head and walked away hearing Glenn laughing at him as he left. Carol came out of the house as he was walking back. "You're kid wants to see you," she said. Shane frowned, "Yea? Ok." He headed up stairs to where Daryl's room was. When he opened the door he saw Daryl lying on his bed trying in vain to pull himself up. "Do you need help?" he asked. Daryl jumped but settled as he saw it was Shane. "Um no?" he tried. Shane groaned, "Alright then I'll just leave you to your business." He started to leave when he heard Daryl say quietly, "Ok yes." He smiled as he walked back in and helped the kid sit up and then eventually stand. Daryl slowly put a bit of pressure on his injured leg and hissed as it hurt him. "Look Daryl, you've had that leg bandaged for a good five hours. That's it. You can't go walking around yet," Shane said. Daryl sighed but let himself be led back to the bed where he sat up and continued to look longingly out the window. "I want to go outside later today," he said. Shane sighed, "Fine if you can walk we can go outside alright? But I'm not letting you torture yourself just so you can go walking around out there." Daryl nodded and laid back down. Shane shut the door and left. He headed outside once again. It was weird how much that kid reminded him of himself. He remembered when he and Rick had been in about the same situation.

_"But Rick, I can come. It's not like I'm going to bleed out on you," Shane said as he walked back to the car with Rick. "I told you no. You got hit by a bullet that might not be killing you but I'm not taking chances with you. You're going to the hospital and I'm doing the mission alone," Rick said. Shane glared at him, "I said I'm fine. I don't want to be locked up in a hospital for weeks while they poke at me." Rick shook his head, "I don't care. You're like my brother and I'm not letting you hurt yourself just so you can come on this little problem." Shane flung his uninjured hand into the air and sat on the front of Rick's car, "I'm not moving unless you let me come with you. I don't trust the mission and you are going to need back up." Rick looked at Shane and started laughing, "You know how funny you look sitting there right now?" Shane tried to keep the smile from reaching his face but it didn't work. They were both laughing soon. Rick looked at Shane, "Look, let me take this one mission and you rest at home. Then you can come on all the next ones ok?" Shane sighed but realized that it would be the best offer he had, "Yea I guess. Just don't get shot." Rick smiled, "Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"_

He smiled at the memory. He realized he had just done exactly what Rick had done. He had made a deal with a very disagreeable guy. He hoped Daryl was feeling better later so they really could go outside. He knew that a kid like that needed to move. He waited for another couple hours and then went back to Daryl who was already standing. "Jesus, you make a quick recovery," Shane said. Daryl grinned, "Yep. Now let's go." Shane helped Daryl walk down the stairs and outside. The people in his group gave Daryl cautious glances as the kid walked through the house but Daryl didn't care. Shane would talk with them later but all that he cared about now was making sure that Daryl wouldn't kill himself with excitement. Daryl grinned as they walked outside and slowly stood out in the grass with the same face Shane had had when he went on the next mission with Rick.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys for reading! Read and Review please!

**Chapter 7**

Shane watched Daryl walk around the yard for a half hour before telling him he had to go back in. The kid walked back to him reluctantly. "You know, Hershel still has to fix those slashes on your chest," Shane said. Daryl stiffened a bit but nodded slowly, "Yea I guess." Shane glanced over at him, "You guess? No, you're getting it done. I'm not letting you die from not getting fully recovered." "I'm not going to die!" Daryl snapped at him and then stormed up the stairs, or at least tried to. He made it about five steps before the force he was putting on his leg came back at him and he collapsed. "Yea cause all those walkers are going to make sure you get back up when they're chasing you," Shane said. "Shut up," Daryl glared at him. Shane helped the kid get back up despite the protests he got from him and led him back to his room. Daryl crashed onto the bed after taking two long strides. Shane moved over as well and tossed a blanket at him knowing that the kid would want to do it himself. He waited while Daryl tried to cover himself with the blanket with one hand. After ten minutes, Daryl let out a frustrated sigh and rolled away from Shane. Shane smiled slightly and picked up a different blanket so Daryl didn't know. Then he spread it out and covered the younger kid. Daryl shrunk back from the initial contact of the blanket but then relaxed when he felt it wasn't something dangerous. Shane was about to leave when he heard that quiet and nervous voice say, "Thanks." Shane smiled and slowly shut the door. He walked down the stairs and met Hershel. "Did you tell him that we are going to have do something about those slashes?" the older man asked. Shane nodded, "Yea I did. That's not going to be fun. I won't be able to pull the same stunt I did last time." Hershel shrugged, "It'll be fine. This shouldn't be as painful. You probably don't even have to come if you don't want." Shane glared, "No I'm coming. I'm going to find Glenn. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He went out the door to where Glenn was standing on the porch. "Hey Glenn. So now what happens?" Shane asked. Glenn laughed, "Worried about tomorrow? Just do the same thing you did today with a few changes. You won't be able to hold his head or whatever but maybe you can hold his hand or something. Or maybe he'll be ok if you just sit there with him." Shane nodded, "Ok. I guess I can try. It's weird that we were having this same conversation yesterday night too." Glenn grinned, "Well hopefully after tonight we won't need to." Shane laughed, "Thanks for the tips Glenn, you going to be there tomorrow?" Glenn nodded, "Yep. You should get some sleep. I'm on watch first anyway. You have tonight off." Shane nodded and went inside. He ran into Lori and Carl who were heading to their room. Lori looked at him, "Shane, you have to get control of your kid. He's making everyone uncomfortable. I think you should send him on his way as soon as he's better." Shane felt like he'd been hit, "Um yea cause that's going to happen. Look he's going to be valuable you just wait and see." Lori shook her head, "I think he's going to be a pain in the ass for this group and not want to help at all." Shane glared at her, "That's cause you don't know him. Once you actually talk to him then tell me how you feel." He turned away as Carl said, "I don't like him Shane. He's weird and he talks when he's sleeping. He says all this weird stuff." Shane stopped, "How the hell do you know that?" Lori cut in, "Early this morning we were in that room with Hershel to help and he started talking while he was unconscious." Shane nodded, "I'm not kicking him out. I don't care what you think. He's part of the group now." He walked up the stairs and when he knew he was out of sight he leaned against a wall and let out a sigh. How was he going to lead the group with Daryl here now? It seemed like everyone hated him. He shook his head and slowly opened the door to Daryl's room. The kid was sleeping. He rolled over and mumbled something about running. Shane frowned and walked into the room quietly. He tried to make out what Daryl was saying but he couldn't tell exactly. Daryl flipped over again and winced in his sleep as he landed on his bad arm, "No, no get away." Shane stopped moving and waited for something else. He got it. "No, Merle where are you? Please make him stop," the kid cried quietly as he twitched on the bed, "I didn't mean it. It was an accident. It won't happen again, I promise, just please stop." It was too much for Shane. In two quick steps he was leaning over Daryl and shaking him awake, "Wake up. Are you ok?" Daryl gasped as he woke up. He was shaking and sweating and Shane could tell he was embarrassed. "I'm fine. I think you're overreacting," the kid said. "Yea. I was overreacting. What was all that? You were having a fit in your sleep or something. What was going on?" Shane asked quietly. Daryl turned away, "Nothing. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Its done now. I'm going to sleep." Shane sighed but covered the kid back up and walked towards the door. "You know," he said as he opened the door, "you can trust me. I won't ever think badly of you." Daryl didn't say anything and Shane shut the door softly. He walked down the hall and to his room. He didn't realize how tired he was until he laid down and was out like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Shane woke up he could tell something was wrong. It was too late in the morning. Why didn't anyone get him up? Daryl was supposed to get his slashes fixed this morning. This morning. Oh no. Shane cursed Hershel under his breath. Why did that guy hate him so much? He jumped out of bed and could now hear the yelling of voices from the room down the hall. When he got to the door he saw Hershel, Lori, and Andrea trying to hold Daryl down while Glenn looked like he was pulling his hair out while trying to get them to stop. "Just wait for a minute! Shane will help. Just stop," Glenn said over the yelling of Daryl, Lori, and Hershel. Shane ran into the room and shoved the older man away from Daryl. He pushed Lori's and Andrea's hands off of Daryl and sat down on the bed. He turned to Hershel, "What the hell?! Why was I not aware we were performing this? I mean he's MY responsibility isn't he?" Hershel shrugged seemingly unfazed by Shane's eruption, "I thought we should get an early start." Shane laughed, "Yea alright." Daryl hadn't said anything during this exchange but now he spoke up, "Shane, I don't want the slashes fixed." Shane looked at him, "Why not? Look it'll be worse if you don't get them fixed." "I just don't want them fixed ok? Please? I'll be fine. They'll heal over time. I just don't want this," Daryl begged. As much as he wanted to let Daryl have his way he knew that if they didn't heal the slashes then the kid could get infected and even worse. Shane slowly shook his head, "I can't do that Daryl, I'm sorry. It'll be bad but then you'll be ok after that. I don't want you to be hurt like that forever." Daryl looked into his eyes, the pain showing there but finally nodded slightly, "Ok." Shane reached over and pulled Daryl's shirt over his head. There were five huge scratches across Daryl's chest and a few other smaller cuts on the side. Since the kid was sitting up at the time Shane saw that the bear had got him on the back too. There were plenty of bruises as well, probably from getting knocked around in the woods. But there was something else too. Shane frowned slightly as he saw scratches and scars that weren't from a bear. They looked like they'd been there for a long time. No one else noticed them or didn't care but Shane made a note to ask Daryl about it later. Daryl didn't like the situation at all. He was shaking again, as bad as last night. Shane helped move Daryl slowly down the bed so he was lying flat on the bed so Hershel could get a good angle. Shane sat on the opposite side of the bed from Hershel so he was out of the way but could still be by Daryl. Which Daryl seemed to need. The kid was shaking from nerves and pain and shifting every couple minutes. Shane realized that Daryl had the same older looking scars on his chest as well as his back. Hershel began to stitch up the slashes and Daryl closed his eyes. Shane rubbed his hand through the kid's hair a few times. The hours seemed to pass unbelievably slowly. Well, at least for the ones on his chest.

When they had to do the ones on his back Daryl started getting nervous again. "Shane, we did the front, that's all we need to do right? I don't want to do the back. They're not bad. I'll be fine," Daryl half-begged. They both knew that was a lie. If anything the slashes on the back were worse. Shane didn't reply to Daryl but instead just rolled him over so he was on his stomach. He could feel the kid's breathing get faster and the shaking pick up again. "It's fine Daryl, almost done," he said softly. Hershel started to get to work but had to stop. "Shane, you need to get him to calm down. I can't stitch him up if he's this tight," the older man said. Shane looked down at Daryl who had his eyes squeezed shut, his hands making fists in the sheets, and his back arched a little. Shane glanced at Glenn as he moved a little bit forward. Glenn shrugged. The guy was totally clueless. Great. Shane thought about his next move. How would he be able to get the kid to relax? "Hershel move away for a minute ok?" he asked. Hershel nodded and got up. Shane bent down next to Daryl, "Hey come on you gotta get out of this state man. Just let him fix you up." Daryl looked at him, "But they'll see….. no never mind. I just don't want them to fix it." Shane got why Daryl didn't want to have them working on his back. He and Rick had gone through lots of cases as cops that had to deal with different types of abuse. It looked like Daryl had been familiar with one of those. He hated the person who had done that to him. "You relax. They won't notice. It's not what they're looking for," he said quietly. He saw Daryl glare at him for figuring out what the problem was but he slowly unclenched the sheet. Shane nodded, "That's it come on." The kid's back muscles looked less tight and Shane nodded for Hershel to come back. Shane still sat next to Daryl as Hershel fixed the slashes. He rubbed the kid's hair as he winced and whimpered quietly. He sat there the whole time and just did what he had done before. As Hershel finished up he saw Daryl's even breathing and realized he had fallen asleep. Hershel had to smile, "Nice work there Shane. I don't know how you managed to get him to fall asleep." Shane smiled, "Magic I guess." Hershel nodded, "I think we could use a little of that in this world now." Shane nodded, "Yea I think we do." He looked down at the sleeping kid and said, "Let's go. He needs his rest."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it is a little shorter than the other chapters. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Chapter 9**

It was a little after noon when Shane walked out of Daryl's room so he went to go and get some food. He couldn't believe that it had only been two days since he had come across the half-dead kid in the forest. Two days since he had sped home with the thoughts of food completely out of his mind. He had gotten plenty of it but it hadn't been his main concern after finding Daryl. Shane headed outside with a bottle of water and saw Glenn running up to him. "Shane! There's a pack of walkers coming!" Shane glanced towards the field and saw a group of about twenty walkers coming. "Glenn get T-Dog and get weapons. I'll get the people in the house and tell them to be careful," he said. "Shane what about Daryl?" Glenn asked. "What about him?" asked a voice from behind them. Shane spun around and saw Daryl standing on the steps to the house. "I'm going to fight Shane," the kid said. Shane nodded and turned to Glenn, "Now you know. Daryl go with Glenn." Daryl nodded and walked over to Shane's truck to pick up his crossbow. Shane ran into the house and told Hershel, Andrea, and Lori to come with him. They were the best at killing walkers in Shane's eyes apart from the men he had already sent out. He grabbed his own rifle and headed out into the field where Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl were already set up.

Shane fired off a shot immediately and nailed a walker in the head. He heard Glenn's gun fire and another walker went down. Daryl steadily moved forward until he was within twenty yards of the walkers and then shot an arrow through one's skull. As he advanced, he unsheathed a knife and brought it down on another and then flicked the knife out of his hand into a third walker. Shane smiled as he shot another walker, he knew the kid would be good. Shane nodded to Glenn and T-Dog and they advanced in to shoot any remaining walkers. There were five left when they got there. Shane took a step towards one of the walkers but heard a growling noise behind him. He spun and kicked out but he found an arrow poking through the front of a walker's skull. He turned away from it quickly to kill the one that he had been about to kill to find it also impaled with an arrow. "Make up your mind already. They aren't going to let you choose," Daryl said as he stepped forward, yanked the arrow out of the walker's head and put it back on his crossbow. "That's disgusting," Shane said and Daryl grinned. "It's called recycling," the younger kid laughed.

They walked back to the house after Daryl searched the walkers for his knife. Shane looked over at the kid walking next to him, "You feeling better then?" Daryl shrugged, "Not really, but its fine. I wanted to kill some things and I was useless just lying in bed up there." Shane sighed, "Hey look, you're not useless, you're hurt. There's a big difference. I don't want you to mess up that great stitching job Hershel gave you and I really don't want to go through that whole process again." Daryl looked away, "Yea. Sorry." Shane shook his head, "I'm glad you helped out. Just take it easy unless you're fighting walkers." Daryl nodded, "Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter is up! Hope you guys are liking it so far. Bit of a cute Daryl/Shane moment here. R&R! **

**Chapter 10**

Shane didn't understand why the group wasn't fond of Daryl. He was nicer then half of them. The only people who did seem to like him were Glenn, Carol and Shane himself. Daryl was walking around the house more and the people who didn't like him weren't very happy. Carl would always hide by Lori and Lori would glare at Daryl whenever he walked by. Hershel didn't care either way but Andrea and Beth made themselves scarce when the kid wandered the house and yard. The one day he saw Daryl slip outside. T-Dog was on watch and he saw the younger man walk up to him. Shane moved close enough to hear the conversation. "Hi," Daryl said quietly to T-Dog who jumped for a second but then smiled, "Hi, you're Daryl right?" Daryl nodded, "Yea. I'm surprised you didn't know considering the fuss I caused here." T-Dog laughed, "I've kept my distance from the house while they worked on you. I'm surprised Shane didn't go deaf from your yelling." Daryl turned away, "Yea I guess. So how long have you been on watch?" T-Dog shrugged, "I've been on watch for a long time kid. With all the trouble you've caused." Daryl looked down at his feet and Shane could tell he felt bad, "Well, why don't you go and get some sleep? I can watch for a while. Nothing else to do anyway." Shane smiled as he saw T-Dog's face light up. "Really? You'd do that even after all that fuss?" T-Dog asked. Daryl nodded, "Yea sure. It's not fair that you haven't gotten a good break in the past two days." He hooked his crossbow over his shoulder and climbed onto the fence where T-Dog was sitting. T-Dog thanked him and walked away from the fence.

Shane walked over to T-Dog, pretending to be clueless, "Where you going T-Dog?" T-Dog grinned, "Your little kid said that he'd take watch for a little while. He's not a bad kid you know?" Shane smiled, "Yea I know he isn't." T-Dog walked inside and up to his room. Shane looked down to the fence and saw the small figure sitting on the fence with his crossbow. Shane smiled. This kid was going to pull his weight here. As soon as Shane trusted him not to get hurt, he'd send Daryl hunting sometimes. After a few hours passed, Glenn came out and walked towards the fence. Shane saw Daryl turn around and Glenn waved. Daryl hopped off the fence and they exchanged a few words before Daryl walked back to the house with his head down. Shane frowned. Glenn wasn't ever mean to Daryl.

"Hey what's up Daryl?" he asked. Daryl looked up at him, "Nothing, I was just taking watch. I would've taken a longer shift cause I know Glenn's been doing a lot too but he said no." Shane nodded, "That's fine Daryl. How about you go rest yourself anyway? You're going to get tired if you TRY to work yourself into the ground. Why are you doing that anyway?" Daryl looked at the ground again, "I just thought that maybe I could make up for…. everything." Shane narrowed his eyes, "For what? Who's shoving those ideas into your head?" Daryl shook his head, "No one. I just think I should start doing something helpful around here." Shane glared at him, "You don't have to make up for anything. You haven't done anything wrong." Daryl still didn't meet his eyes, "Yea but I still think that I should do something. I mean its not fair if I don't help out here. That'll give you more work." Realization flashed in Shane's eyes, "So that's what this is about. You think you have to repay me for saving your life?" Daryl didn't move but his eyes flashed up to Shane's for a brief second. Shane shook his head, "No. No way. You don't owe me anything Daryl." Daryl just stood there looking anywhere but Shane. Shane walked down the steps to where Daryl was standing and put his hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to do anything Daryl. I don't want anything. The only thing I want is for you to not push yourself so hard so that you hurt yourself." Daryl nodded slightly, "Ok. But-" Shane cut him off, "No stop. I'm done with this conversation. You go in and get some rest and don't do anything stupid." Daryl walked past him into the house and Shane leaned on the railing of the steps. This was not helping. Having Daryl think that he was forever in debt to Shane was not what he wanted at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bit of a longer chapter here. Hope you guys are liking the story so far. R&R please!**

**Chapter 11**

Shane saw winter approaching them as he returned from his hunting trip. It was cold, windy, and the sky was completely grey. He wondered how things would change now that it was coming. He knew that the animals were getting scarcer in the woods he usually hunted in. He didn't want to move on from the house though. They would freeze if they had to camp outside in the winter. Glenn approached him wearing a jacket. "Shane, we found some extra blankets in the shed for everyone to use for the night now that it's getting colder," Glenn said. Shane nodded, "That's great. We are going to need them." Glenn smiled and then looked at the sky, "Not a great sign huh?" As if on cue thunder rumbled and rain started falling. The two men ran back to the house. They walked inside, Shane carrying his game, and settled down in the kitchen. Carl and Lori were in there along with Hershel, Beth and Carol. Daryl came down the steps and sat at the table between Shane and Carl. Lori immediately asked Carl to help her with something so he would get away from Daryl. Carl went to get up but then stopped and turned back to Daryl. "I'm sorry about being so cold to you. I just wasn't sure what to think about you," Carl said. Shane looked at them as Daryl thought for a minute. "No that's fine. Something on your mind?" Daryl asked. Carl didn't talk for a minute and then said, "Was the bear that got you big?" Daryl shivered and Shane could tell the question made him uncomfortable, "Well, yea. A little bear wouldn't have a chance against me," the kid grinned, "It was the size of four trees width wise. It was taller than me when it stood on its back legs and its claws were at least a foot long." Carl nodded, "Ok. But do you get attacked by a lot of bears?" Daryl looked at him, "Not really? I don't make it a habit of mine." "Oh," Carl said, "Cause you had some healed scratches too so I thought maybe you got attacked before too." Daryl stiffened and didn't say anything. Shane had a feeling this wasn't going to go well. "Well, I guess they were from a kind of bear. Not the kind you're thinking of though," Daryl said and turned away signaling the conversation over, "I'm going to go back up."

As soon as Daryl walked up the stairs, Shane was up and following him. He heard something in Daryl's room and looked in to see Daryl punch a wall. "I told you not to do anything stupid," Shane said, "Punching a wall is considered stupid." Daryl spun around, "Go away." Shane just shut the door behind him and sat down in the corner of the room, "How about you settle down. I can tell something is upsetting you and I know what it is too. I want to know what happened but I'll let you calm yourself first." Daryl glared at him, "I'm not in the mood to share stories Shane." Shane shrugged and continued to watch Daryl kick at things on the floor. After about a half hour the kid finally wore himself and fell onto the bed. Shane slowly got up and sat down on the end of the bed, "Are you done?" Daryl just turned away from him. Shane spoke again, "Do you remember what I told you before after you had your nightmare?" Daryl shut his eyes and nodded. "What did I say?" Shane asked. Daryl didn't look at him or speak for a long time before he finally whispered, "That you'll never think badly of me no matter what." Shane nodded, "So you can tell me anything and I won't treat you any different. I know whatever you're holding in is hurting you." Daryl sighed, "It's fine Shane, really."

Shane decided to some up with a new approach, "Who's Merle?" Daryl pulled a blanket over his head at that, "Someone who doesn't matter anymore." Shane nodded, "Yea I don't think so. If he didn't matter you wouldn't be asking him to come help you in your dreams." Daryl stayed still, "He's my older brother. He was always gone though at home. Out doing drugs and everything. He wasn't around a lot when dad would…." Daryl abruptly stopped. Shane frowned, "When your dad would what?" Daryl shook his head, "Nothing. Merle just went off on his own as soon as he was old enough too. I only saw him until I was six or seven before he moved away." Shane still wanted to figure out what happened. "Why did he move away so fast?" Daryl pulled the blanket tighter to himself, "He didn't like it at home. It wasn't a place he wanted to be." Shane nodded, "Why not?" Daryl turned to look at him, "Can we stop please? I want to get some sleep." Shane nodded, "Alright go to bed. I'll see you later." Shane walked out the door and went downstairs. He had an idea to figure out what was going on but he needed a few hours.

It was a long few hours but at 12:30 at night he headed back upstairs with an extra blanket for the younger kid. He could tell Daryl was asleep when he walked in and that he wasn't enjoying it. Shane stopped in the middle of the floor and waited. There it was. That little scared talking that came from Daryl in his sleep. "No stop. Don't… it was me not him. It's my fault," the kid whimpered. Shane wanted to so badly go over and just comfort the kid and tell him it was ok but he had to wait. "Merle, wait don't leave yet. I'm not….. ready to be alone… with him," the boy whispered the last part so quietly Shane almost missed it. Then the talking got louder, "I swear I didn't touch it. I wasn't near it. Mom please make him stop. You saw I didn't do it. Tell him please," Daryl was half crying at this point but then his voice got softer again, "I know its my fault. It always was. You don't have to tell me. Please don't shoot me. I'll do more." Shane walked towards the bed ready to wake him up when the next words made him freeze. "Please Shane don't shoot. I'm sorry. I tried to help but I couldn't. I'm useless I know. I'm sorry. Kick me out but please don't shoot," Daryl was really crying now. Shane was there in a flash. "Daryl wake up, wake up." Daryl startled but didn't seem to hear Shane. "You could've at least shot me in the head. I don't want to be a walker. Please just end it now," Daryl cried.

Shane violently shook Daryl in his bed and the kid jumped awake. "Are you ok Daryl?" Shane asked quietly. Daryl nodded but didn't meet Shane's eyes, "I'm fine just don't shoot." Shane looked at Daryl for a second before he pulled the younger boy over to him and rubbed his hair, "It's over Daryl. It was a dream. I'd never shoot you and you know that." He didn't bring any other part of what he'd heard into the little conversation. Daryl was shaking so badly and Shane just put his arm around the younger boy. He knew that Daryl would start to settle down in a little and recover. As they sat there Shane realized he was playing the brother role again. This is what older brothers did. Maybe not Daryl's, but he would be the brother Daryl never had. The one that would be there for him when he needed someone to talk to, to rely on, and to protect him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Chapter up. Just saying this isn't supposed to be a slash story between these two or anybody. Just deep friendship. **

**Chapter 12**

Daryl was still shuddering and sniffing. Shane pulled the younger boy into a hug and let him sit there with his face in his shirt. "I'm sorry," the kid whispered, "for messing everything up." Shane shook his head, "You didn't do anything Daryl. Your mind is just trying to convince you of that." Daryl sighed, "No, I did. Everyone here is mad at you for bringing me in because I was so messed up." "Then I'll deal with that. I don't care what they think Daryl," Shane said. "I think I should leave soon," Daryl said after a few minutes, "I'm just a screw up and everyone knows that." It hurt Shane to hear Daryl talk like that, "You aren't a screw up Daryl. I'm not letting you leave by yourself." Daryl finally gave up and just slumped into Shane, "He'd hit me." Shane was caught off guard by that comment so he wasn't sure what to say, "What?" Daryl looked up at him, "My dad. He'd do that. When Merle left he thought I had told him to leave or something so he started hitting me and stuff. I figured you had pretty much been here through my whole dream." Shane nodded, "Yea I was. But I didn't want to bring it up if you weren't comfortable with it." Daryl shrugged, "No its ok." Shane stayed silent and Daryl picked up in his quiet voice again. "He'd been ok before Merle left. But after that he got really weird. He started going out longer and coming back late every night drunk. He'd go off on my mom and she started closing herself off more from me. I was only seven when I first got hit by him. I had come down the steps to see why they were fighting and he hit me in the head," Daryl paused and he looked up at Shane. There were still tears there but they weren't coming. Daryl continued, "They got worse. He started looking for me every night. I tried to hide from him but he'd find me and do something different to me all the time. I almost never went to school. I barely even left the house. If I did go to school there were these kids that were just like my dad so it was two beatings in one day." Shane waited as Daryl took a shaky breath and he realized that this was going to be the hard part. He rubbed his hand through Daryl's hair and let the kid continue. "He'd do so many things. Most of the scars I have are from a knife or a belt. But he burned me a lot to with his cigarette lighter. Then there were other times where he would just beat the shit out of me. There were mornings where I couldn't get up. I remember he pushed me down the stairs one time and I broke my arm. I got my fingers slammed in a door and those broke," Daryl said softly.

Shane hoped that Daryl's father was still alive so he could kill him personally but he let Daryl finish the story. Daryl started again "I wished every night that Merle would just come back and stop him from doing this but he never did until I was twelve. Then he came by to check out how we were doing one evening and found me in the house with a bunch of cops and my dad in handcuffs. He immediately told the police that he'd take custody of me and they let him. He took me out of the house and back to where he lived. I lived there with him where it was a little better. As soon as I started looking good again I went back to school and stuff. Merle wasn't bad like my dad but he just didn't care. I was always afraid he'd come back one night like dad did. And he did but he never touched me." Shane nodded but there was one part that was missing.

"Why do you keep saying that its your fault?" Shane asked quietly. Daryl stayed quiet and then whispered, "Merle used to tell me things when I lived with him. He'd say that the reason I got hit like that was because I was weak and that if I had been stronger, none of that would've happened. He would tell me that the reason he went out and got wasted was because he had to take care of me because I couldn't carry my own weight." Shane kept his arm around Daryl and then asked, "Is that why you keep wanting to do everything here?" Daryl nodded slightly, "I don't want it to be my fault when something happens. Even though I probably deserve to be blamed for it. I don't even know why I tried after all that. I shouldn't even be here right now. I don't even know how many times I sat in my room contemplating suicide but was too afraid to do it. I wish I had had the guts to do it. It would have been better then this world."

Shane stopped breathing, "No. Shut up Daryl. Don't say that. You may think you're worthless and that no one cares about you but you're wrong. You've been helping the group since you could walk again and I don't want you to go out and kill yourself. You haven't done one thing wrong since I've known you. Your family has put these thoughts into your head that you don't deserve. You think you're not worth a thing but if you weren't then why would I have brought you back?" Daryl shrugged, "I just know that I'm going to mess up one day and then you'll know it was wrong to bring me back." Shane shook his head "I'd never kick you out. I wouldn't ever do that." Daryl's eyes started to close while Shane held him. Shane adjusted his grip so he was holding Daryl's back and let him lean his head on his chest. "Goodnight Daryl," he said but the kid was already sleeping soundly pressed against him.


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter is up. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 13**

Shane didn't know how long he sat there with the younger kid leaning on him but it was a long time. Daryl didn't have any more nightmares that night and the house was quiet. He slowly laid Daryl down on his own bed again and then got up stretching his legs and shaking out his foot, which had fallen asleep. He walked out and ran into Carol who was walking down the hall. "What are you doing up Carol?" he asked. Carol shrugged, "I knew you were up with Daryl so I figured you might want to give him one of the extra blankets." Shane nodded gratefully, "I'll give it to him tomorrow morning." Carol smiled and headed back to her room she shared with Sofia. Sofia. He hadn't seen her around anywhere. She hung out with Carl a lot. He wondered if she was scared of Daryl too. He shook his head. He wished that there was some way that he could show everyone that Daryl wasn't bad. He headed to his room and knew he only had a few hours of sleep for himself.

Waking up the next morning, Shane was immediately shivering. "Oh god this is not fun," he muttered. He got up to see Daryl coming out of his own room with a thin jacket pulled on over himself. "Morning Daryl," Shane yawned. Daryl jumped slightly but nodded, "Hey." Shane had to smile a bit, "Sleep ok?" Daryl sighed, "Yea I guess." Shane walked down the stairs with him but his mind was wandering. Had Daryl had more nightmares after he left? He decided not to ask. Daryl didn't take anything to eat but walked outside instead. Even after their talk Daryl was still being a pain. Shane picked up extra food on his way out and found Daryl sitting on the fence. "Hey, you missed breakfast," Shane said pointedly. Daryl shrugged, "I don't want anything. I'm not that hungry." Shane nodded, "Ok. Here have something." He gave Daryl a bit of squirrel and the kid ate it without complaint. "There that better?" Shane asked. Daryl sighed, "I guess." Shane shifted slightly, "It's cold out. You should come in." Daryl didn't move, "You can go in. I'm fine right now." Shane sighed, "You're closing yourself in again. Can't you just ever try to be nice? Maybe the reason everyone here hates you is cause you don't make an effort to be liked."

He regretted saying it as soon as he had said it. "Daryl, I'm sorry. I just don't know why I said that. It's wrong," Shane started but Daryl was talking. "So they do hate me then? You do to? I mean I guess it's true. I'm not a likeable person. So you're going to turn away from me?" Daryl's voice was shaking, "After I told you everything?" Shane shook his head, "I never said anything like that." Daryl spun on him, "You just said everyone hates me Shane. Everyone does. I know its true." Shane tried again, "I just want you to stop closing yourself from people. It doesn't help." Daryl snarled at him, "Yea well I wasn't closed off to you and look where that got me! I thought you were different from them. Was it just some act? Just to try and pull one over on me? Make everyone laugh when I try to trust you and you push me into the dirt?" Shane stayed silent as Daryl went on. "Were you telling everyone what I told you? I bet you all thought it was a real good laugh." Shane grabbed the kid's arm, "Why the hell would I ever think something like that was funny? I told you that I would never think badly of you and it's the truth. I haven't told anyone what you said. That's your life and I can't go telling people." Daryl yanked his arm away, "You said everyone hates me and I know you're right. I thought I would've heard that from Hershel or Lori, but not you. I thought that maybe you would actually care."

And with that Daryl turned away and walked back to the house. Shane stood there feeling like a complete idiot. He had let his worry for Daryl and anger at everyone else get the better of him and it had come out at the wrong person. He went back to the house slowly and when he got back in Glenn looked at him. Shane just shook his head. Glenn nodded slightly and then pointed upstairs. Shane nodded his thanks but didn't go right away. He knew Daryl would need his own time. He'd go back later tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter is up! R&R**

**Chapter 14**

When Shane went upstairs he realized it was freezing. He shivered and pulled his jacket closer to him. He walked to Daryl's room to see if the kid was still awake even though it was close to midnight. To his dismay, Daryl was sleeping but there was something was wrong. The kid was shivering like crazy and Shane realized that he only had one blanket when everyone else had three. His eyes narrowed and he went quietly from room to room. He knew someone had taken them. He had a good idea who it was too. He wasn't disappointed when he walked into Lori's room. He flicked the light on and saw Carl and Lori covered in a good eight blankets. "You bitch!" he yelled angrily. Lori jumped up, "What are you doing here Shane? Get out." Shane stood firm, "Give me two of those blankets then. They're Daryl's. I don't know who gave you permission to go around and take blankets." Lori sighed, "Here take them. I don't know why you have to give the kid three as well. It's not like he does anything anyway. If he dies we won't have lost anything."

Shane kept himself under control and slammed the door behind him as he left. He walked back to Daryl's room and opened the door. "Shane?" a soft voice asked from inside. "Yea I'm here. What's wrong?" Shane asked. Daryl shivered, "I'm really cold." Shane felt so bad as he heard Daryl's shivering voice and shaking body. "Don't worry I got you some extra blankets." The kid rolled over to face him and sniffed loudly. Another shudder ran through his body and he curled into a tighter ball. Shane pulled the blankets from under his arm and spread them over the shaking kid. Daryl pulled them close to his body as if they were a lifeline and Shane could see the shivering start to slow down. "You ok then?" he asked. Daryl nodded and buried his head in the blankets, "I'm sorry for getting mad earlier. I know you wouldn't do that." Shane looked at the younger boy who was now staring up at him, "I shouldn't have said what I did. It wasn't right." Daryl shook his head, "You were right. I told you before they don't like me here." Shane sighed, "But you're not leaving." Daryl nodded, "No." Shane smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Daryl nodded again, "Ok." Shane walked out into the hall and went down the steps. He felt like he should go to sleep but he wasn't tired. He was to mad at Lori and what she had done.

He ended up sleeping on the couch downstairs but woke up when Hershel came downstairs. "Shane? What are you doing down here?" Hershel asked. Shane yawned, "Felt like sleeping down here." Hershel shrugged and set about in the house as more people came down the stairs. After a little while Daryl came down and he looked bad. Shane didn't know how else to describe him. The kid was constantly sniffing and walking like he had just had a big night at a bar. There were dark circles around his eyes and Shane had a feeling the kid was sick. His thoughts were confirmed when Daryl let loose a fit of coughing. Shane laid down for a minute. "Shit," he breathed. He got up and walked into the kitchen area. He knew exactly who was responsible for this. He decided not to make a big scene about it as Daryl slowly sat down and got something to eat. Shane sat down next to him. Daryl glanced at him and Shane raised his eyebrows. The kid shook his head slightly and went back to eating slowly. Shane was seriously getting sick of having people hate Daryl and cause him this pain.

All of a sudden Daryl was up and moving quickly towards the stairs. "Oh god," Shane muttered and followed Daryl up the stairs. He heard a door shut quickly followed by retching noises coming from the bathroom. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," he said as he walked towards the closed door, "Daryl you ok?" There wasn't any response for a minute but then the door opened, "Yea I think so." Shane breathed out, "Come on. Let's get you back to your room. Do you enjoy having people take care of you? I swear if you break a bone after you get better…" Daryl smiled slightly, "I didn't think I'd be heaving my guts up. I thought it was just a cold." Shane nodded, "Me too." Daryl slowly made his way back to his room and then laid down. Shane made sure that the window was shut before he sat down next to Daryl. He put his hand to the kid's head and nodded, "You got yourself a fever Daryl." Daryl sighed, "Great. More time to spend lying around and doing nothing." Shane stopped him from going on, "I don't want you doing anything at all. Get some rest. I don't care if you can't do anything but you're not pushing yourself to do anything." Daryl started to protest, "But I can at least help do something. I don't want to be useless." Shane once again stopped his ranting, "You're not useless Daryl so stop saying that," he rubbed the kid's hair once, "Go to sleep. I promise if anything happens you can come help ok?" Daryl nodded, "Ok"

**God I've realized that I really do enjoy having Daryl lie around. He'll get into action soon enough. -DucksFan1510**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the wait guys! I'll be updating soon again cause I waited like five days to do this one. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

Shane walked down stairs and sighed, "Hershel its freakin freezing. We need to get some heat in this house." Hershel nodded, "Ok. Well I think we have some wood outside that we can burn." Shane nodded, "Glenn do you think you could go get it?" Glenn grinned, "I'm on it." The younger man walked outside to get the wood and Shane settled down on the couch. Hershel glanced at him, "How's your brother?" Shane had to think for a second on what Hershel had said. Then he got it. Daryl. "He's sick. Got a fever from being left in the cold for more than half the night." Hershel frowned, "I thought everyone was supplied with enough stuff." Shane nodded, "Some people decided they could go stealing other people's blankets last night." He glared at Lori who didn't look at him. Hershel nodded, "While hopefully he gets better." Shane nodded, "Nicest thing you've ever said about him." Hershel shrugged, "Might as well except he'll be staying around a while." Glenn returned with the fire wood in his hands, "Here you go Shane." Shane smiled, "Thanks man. Hey have you seen Dale?" Glenn nodded, "He and Andrea have been camping in his RV so we have more room in the house. He hasn't been around much." Shane nodded, "Ok. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. Does he know about Daryl?" Glenn nodded, "Andrea's been here remember?" Shane nodded remembering that the blonde girl had been around with Daryl. Hershel started a fire in the fireplace and the room gradually became warmer. AS the heat washed over them they found themselves falling asleep. Shane started dreaming.

_He was running through the hospital again but this time he wasn't alone. Rick was with him. "Come on Shane they're coming," Rick yelled to him. Shane followed Rick as they headed down a confusing path of hallways and stairs. Shane turned around to see a blaze of fire following him. "Rick!" he yelled and the sheriff turned around to see the fire. They continued running down when they were pulled up short by a figure blocking their path. Rick put his hands up as the man pointed a weapon at them. "Look there's a fire up there. We have to get out now or we're all going to die," Rick said calmly. The man didn't lower his weapon and instead shot it straight into Rick's chest. But when Shane turned to see his friend he saw that there wasn't a bullet in his friend's chest but an arrow. "Daryl?" he whispered and the figure stepped away from the wall. It was. "Oh god no," Shane said. The kid raised his crossbow at Shane, "You should've listened to your friends and left me when you had the chance. You taught me that when you let others in they crush you but you didn't think I could do the same to you now did you? You'll never be as good a leader as he was. You can't even control one person." Shane couldn't move. Here was the kid he had saved now telling him all the things he feared the most. He lunged at the kid and sent them both to the floor. He pulled his pistol out of his belt and aimed it at the kid's chest. His eyes flashed to Daryl's and then he saw the eyes he knew. The scared ones. "You said that you'd never shoot me Shane. You gonna go back on that now?" the boy asked shakily. Shane looked back at his friend and then turned back to Daryl. "Shoot him Shane," Rick said, "He's no good. He drags you down and everyone hates you for bringing him back." Shane stared into Daryl's eyes who were shining with fear, "This is your fault. Go to hell you filthy bastard." And he pulled the trigger. Daryl gasped as the bullet shot into his chest, "You promised." _

Shane jolted awake. He still saw the fear in Daryl's eyes as he shot him in the chest. As Rick told him to shoot him. He shook his head and took a deep breath and inhaled….. smoke. He started choking, "Shit! Shit! Guys get up there's a fire." Everyone jumped up and immediately started running for the door. "Slow down. Don't kill each other," Shane yelled over the screaming. He made sure everyone was out before he made for the door himself. He stopped himself halfway. Daryl. He was still upstairs. "Shane!" he heard a voice yelling from the floor above. "Shane come on!" Hershel yelled from outside. Shane turned to him, "Daryl's still upstairs. I'm going to get him."

Shane ran up the stairs dodging flames and falling pieces of wood. He opened the door to Daryl's room even though it was partly on fire. He took in the room. It was smoking and there were flames covering most of it. He saw Daryl pushed into a corner yelling for him. "Daryl! You have to jump through them. That's the only way you can get out!" he yelled. The kid looked at him and he had a flashback to his dream as he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. "Come on! You can do it," he yelled. The boy took a breath and jumped through the first length of flames. Then the second. The third length was more difficult. It was the last one too. Daryl was caught between two rows of fire. Shane held out his hand, "Come on just one more." He choked on smoke and nodded to Daryl. The boy took a leap and cried out as the floor he landed on gave way. He was hanging from the ceiling of a burning living room. Shane lunged forward and grabbed the kid's arm as he slipped farther down. "Daryl you gotta help me pull you up," he yelled. Daryl reached up with his free hand and grabbed the ceiling floor again. "Shane, Shane I'm burning!" he yelled. Shane tugged him a little farther through the hole in the floor, "Don't worry. You're fine. We're going to get you out of here." Daryl cried out again, "Shane I'm on fire!" Shane pulled Daryl up and saw where the flames had got him. One of his legs was burning and Shane was on it in a minute ripping the kid's sweats off.

He helped Daryl get downstairs through the fire which was easier since it hadn't caught on the stairs to much. The last thing was the hallway which was a column of fire. "Shane," the kid choked, "There's to much to go through." Shane shook his head, "We're making it out of here." Daryl was shaking again, "I really don't want to go through there Shane." Shane shook his head, "It's the only way to get through. We'll go together ok?" The kid nodded. Shane slowly led the way around the flames with Daryl right next to him. Daryl yelled all of a sudden, "Shane! Move!" Shane glanced up and saw a falling, flaming wooden support beam coming right towards him.

**So if anyone wants to see anything happen that you think would be good for the story I'm totally open for ideas. Just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Next chapter is up! Might be a little shorter. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Chapter 16**

Shane tried to move but he was frozen. It was like one of those bad movies where the person is paralyzed with fear. He just couldn't make his legs work. He raised a hand to try and block the beam but then there was a force shoving him out of the way. Shane slid on the floor a couple feet and glanced back. Daryl was frantically trying to push the beam off of him since it had trapped his feet. Daryl had pushed him out of the way and ended up trapping himself instead of it getting Shane. Shane was back on his feet and over to the kid again. He shoved the beam off of Daryl and helped the kid get up. They made it the last part of the hallway. Shane was half-carrying Daryl as they made it out of the burning house. He laid the kid on the ground and Daryl sat up slowly trying not to look at his legs. Shane moved a few feet away and threw up. That was not an experience he wanted again. He made his way over to Daryl who had also emptied his stomach's contents. "Are you ok?" he asked. Daryl motioned to his legs, "I don't know." Shane nodded and went down to look. His boots were burned up but not much damage to his feet. His legs were bad. The leg that was on fire from his pants was covered in burns and his other one had a burn from the beam. "Alright we can fix it," he said. Daryl nodded, "Are you ok?" Shane nodded, "Yea. Thanks to you." Daryl didn't say anything but looked over him for a second, "You're still burned." Shane shrugged, "Not as bad as you." Hershel walked over, "We should get moving. We need to get away from here." Shane nodded and got to his feet, "I guess we should ride with you?" Hershel nodded, "I can fix you guys up as we go." Shane sighed, "Glenn, take my truck ok?" Glenn nodded, "Will do." Shane helped get Daryl up and they went to Dale's RV. Dale came out and saw the two men coming towards him. "Are you guys ok?" he asked. Shane nodded, "Burned from the fire. We're going to ride in here with Hershel so he can hopefully heal Daryl here." Dale glanced at the younger boy who looked at him, "Nice to finally meet you Daryl, I'm Dale." Daryl nodded, "Ok. Nice to meet you too." Shane climbed in the RV and set Daryl down on a chair. The kid fell back against the chair and closed his eyes. Shane sat across from him.

"Did the fire spread that quickly Daryl?" he asked. Daryl looked over at him, "Not really. I just panicked." Shane nodded, "It's fine. I was just wondering." Daryl looked at the ground, "I just saw fire and I thought back to when I was a kid and our house burned down." Shane didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Daryl started again, "My mom was smoking. I'm not sure what happened, I was in my room alone. She was in her room and the next thing I know I'm staring at a room on fire. I think she started it when she was lying down on her bed. Well at least that's where the firemen said they found her." Shane looked at Daryl who still hadn't moved, "I'm sorry Daryl." Daryl shook his head, "I should've died in that house too. I went into her room and tried to get her up. She didn't listen to me. I think she thought I was trying to hide from my dad and wouldn't help. I was there when she caught on fire and then I ran. The fire caught up to me. It swept through the house before I could get out. I was ready to die there. I didn't want them to find me." Daryl sounded so ashamed of himself. "Was your dad there?" Shane asked. Daryl shook his head, "No he was gone but he came right back when he heard our house burnt down. He came back to pick me up. I was waiting for him to hit me in front of all those people but he never did. He just drove me to an apartment. Then he did. He thought it was my fault. The fire. He thought I started it. That I burned the house down. He told me that it was my fault that mom died and I believed it. I could've saved her if I had tried harder. I couldn't move without crying the next morning." Shane looked at the younger kid who he could tell was holding back tears. He rubbed the Daryl's hair softly and the boy finally met his eyes. "That's why I couldn't get out myself," he said quietly. Shane nodded but said nothing, just moved over so he could put his arm around the boy. They waited for Hershel to come in, which he did soon, and the parade of cars left Hershel's burning home.

**So I do believe I changed Daryl's past a little bit but I think it still works.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next Chapter. I've actually just finished typing the story so apart from adding certain things in I'll update it every 1-2 days for you guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 17**

Hershel could fix their burns without much pain which was good since Daryl didn't need anymore pain at the time. After he was done the two men relaxed in the RV. Daryl was still covered in soot and Shane was sure that he didn't look much better. Slowly the kid relaxed on the small couch the RV had and soon he was sleeping. Shane stretched out in his chair but didn't get to sleep. He knew that if he went to sleep he would see Rick again and probably Daryl and they seemed to hate each other in his mind. He also knew that Daryl might not have a great sleep and he'd need to be there for him if he didn't. He got up to get himself a glass of water which he just realized how badly he needed. He got an extra one in case Daryl woke up and needed something to drink. He sat down in his chair next to Daryl who was still sleeping and surprisingly calm. The kid did end up waking up but not because of nightmares which Shane thought was an improvement. "Do you want a drink?" Shane asked. Daryl nodded eagerly, "Yea thanks." The boy took the glass from Shane and took slow sips from it. "So are you still sick?" Shane asked curiously. "Nah. I think the fire burned it off," Daryl joked, "No I have no idea." Shane nodded, "You seem better." Daryl rolled his eyes, "Yea cause being burned in a fire makes me look a lot better then throwing up. But in this case I did both so I guess I'm good." Shane laughed, "Yea I guess you are." They talked for a little longer and then Hershel came over, "Shane, we found a good place to set up camp. We're going to stop here." Shane nodded, "Ok let's do it."

They clambered out of the RV and Shane took in their surroundings. There was a little patch of four or five trees where Glenn was standing. That's where they were going to camp. Daryl looked around, "Nice place. I think it's the best we are going to find." They walked over to where Glenn was standing. "Glad you guys could make it," the man said. Shane grinned, "Yea whatever. Tomorrow you're going to have to make a hunting trip." Glenn nodded, "T-Dog and I will go." Shane grinned, "Cool." Daryl tapped Shane, "Can't I go too?" Shane thought for a minute, "You go on the next one ok?" Daryl sighed but nodded, "I guess I'll help set up then." The kid went back to one of the trucks and pulled out some equipment. He watched as the kid returned and then in about five minutes had a tent set up. "How the hell are you so good at that?" Shane asked. Daryl shrugged, "I went camping a lot when I was a kid." Shane translated that to: I went into the woods a lot to hide and stayed there overnight. He nodded, "Cool, then you can do the tents." Daryl nodded and began on the second tent. Shane went over to Glenn, "You be careful out there tomorrow." Glenn nodded, "You watch yourself too. There's going to be a lot more walkers out here in the fields." Shane nodded, "I'll have someone on watch all the time. Daryl will do it. Won't you Daryl?" Daryl called back from the trees, "Whatever you say." Shane grinned, "Told you." Glenn laughed, "That's cause he wants to repay you for saving his life." Shane shook his head, "He already did." Glenn nodded, "I'll bet."

Night approached and Daryl called taking first watch so Shane went to sleep. He was woken in two hours by Daryl and went to take his well deserved shift on watch. He hadn't taken one in a long time. As he sat out there he wished again that Rick was there with him. It would make things so much easier. He would know what to do. He would know how to run this group out here. He waited his two hours and then woke up Andrea to take her watch. He crawled back to his tent and went to sleep, knowing that the morning would be tough.

**Reviews please! Hope you guys are enjoying it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Chapter 18**

Glenn left early the next morning and Shane was left with the rest of the group. "Ok guys. We need to find a place with water. Glenn and T-Dog went out to hunt but we are going to need water. So can I have Andrea and Maggie go out and do a mile radius search for some source?" Shane asked. The two women nodded and left the camp. Daryl sat down next to Shane when the group went on with their own business. "I don't know what you mean about not being a good leader. You're every bit as good a leader as you're friend would have been," Daryl said nodding. Shane shook his head, "No. He would've been better. He was always better at leading people. Better at giving orders." Daryl thought for a moment, "That may be so. But I wouldn't want anyone else to be my older brother." Shane realized that he was talking about him. He glanced over at the younger boy and saw the kid was looking away. "Thanks," he said. Daryl nodded, "Yea." Shane looked out to the fields, "But it would be helpful if he was here. He could help me figure out what to do." "I could help you," Daryl said quietly. Shane mentally hit himself. Why hadn't he thought of that. "Yea you could. If you want," he said. Daryl nodded, "Sure. So what's the first decision?" Shane grinned, "When I come up with one I'll tell you." Daryl smiled and then got up saying he had to go fix his crossbow. Shane sat in the grass and realized he had found his second in command. The guy he had meant to ask Glenn about being but forgot. He also realized that Daryl was thinking of him as his older brother now. He grinned and stood up.

Glenn and T-Dog should be coming back soon and if on cue he saw Glenn emerging from the woods. Glenn waved, "Sorry we're late we got a little caught up near the city down the street." Shane nodded. "It's fine," he called back, "as long as you got food." Glenn grinned, "I think we found something you'll enjoy a lot." He moved forward and T-Dog emerged with another guy. Shane squinted and fell back. The three men walked up the camp. The third man was dressed in a uniform close to his. "Rick?" he asked softly. The man grinned, "Glad you remember your buddy Shane." It was Rick. How was that even possible? "I-I thought you were dead," Shane admitted. Rick nodded, "Understandable. Are Lori and Carl here?" Shane nodded, "That tent over there." Rick jogged over to the tent and entered it. Shane let them have their privacy. Rick came back a few minutes later and gave Shane a hug which the other man returned. "Thanks for taking care of them Shane," Rick said. Shane nodded, "What else could I have done?" Rick smiled, "I was in the city and those two over there found me surrounded. We got out of that situation quickly after they showed up." Shane nodded still not believing Rick was really here. Daryl approached them and glanced at Rick, "Who's this?" Shane turned to Daryl, "Daryl this is Rick. The guy I told you about." Daryl looked at Rick, "Oh." Rick nodded his hello and then turned back to Shane, "The real thing that got us caught up was some guy raining bullets on us from the roofs. We ended up locking him up on a roof somewhere. Then your fellow over there, T-Dog, dropped the key down a pipe by accident so we couldn't unlock him." Shane shook his head, "Wow. Do you know who the guy was?" Rick shrugged, "Some smartass guy called Merle."

Shane's mouth dropped. He felt Daryl stiffen next to him. He slowly reached out to grab Daryl's arm but the kid was gone from his side. Daryl had launched himself at Rick and Rick was totally unprepared for it. Now his best friend and his half-brother were fighting on the ground. "You locked my brother to a roof?!" Daryl screamed, "And you left him there?!" Rick frowned as he dodged one of Daryl's fists, "How was I supposed to know?" He kicked Daryl off of him and pinned him to the ground. Daryl struggled underneath Rick's weight but couldn't get him off. Shane put his head in his hands. He was not ready for this responsibility. "Look," Rick said quietly, "We'll go right back and get your brother if it matters that much to you. I'll even take you myself." Daryl spat in his face, "You know where you can go?" Shane walked over, "Ok that's enough guys. Rick get off Daryl. Daryl don't move." Rick jumped up and went over to grab his gun. Daryl stayed on the ground his face contorted into that pained expression. Shane looked over at Daryl, "Me, you, and Rick are going to get your brother ok?" Daryl nodded slightly and got up, "Let me get my stuff." They started their journey an hour after noon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter is up! I hope you guys are liking it! Rick's back! Holy crap!**

**Chapter 19**

Rick led the way towards the city. Daryl went behind him and Shane was behind Daryl. Daryl didn't say anything the whole way there but Rick told Shane how he'd escaped the hospital and then had found residence with a man and his son for a week or so. Then he had been on his own for a good month. Daryl shivered and Shane realized it was still chilly outside. Rick also mentioned something about seeing another group of people but they hadn't seemed friendly. Rick looked up at the buildings as they entered the city, "He should be on this one here." Daryl was already in the door before Rick could say anything else. Shane rushed after him and Rick followed. He heard Daryl yelling for his brother as he ran up the stairs and then the yelling cut off abruptly. Shane stopped and Rick ran into him. Shane turned around, "I don't hear anything. Do you think he's ok?" Then he heard a yell pierce the air, "No! No!" Shane was flying up the stairs again. He climbed on to the roof and saw Daryl kneeling on the roof in front of a walker. The kid's eyes were wide with fear and full of tears. Shane knew immediately what had happened. He rushed to Daryl and pulled the kid back from the walker. "No Shane let go, that's him." Shane shook his head, "That's not your brother Daryl." Daryl nodded, "Yes it is." Shane pulled Daryl farther away as the walker advanced on them. He knew that Daryl was a little out of it right now. The shock was getting to him. Daryl reached his arm out, "Stop. Please. He's not bad. I can help him. I can." Shane hated what he was going to have to do. He made sure Daryl wouldn't move and then pulled his rifle from his back. He stepped forward and aimed for walker-Merle's head but before he could shoot, Daryl grabbed his arm, "Wait let me do it." Shane glanced at him, "Are you sure?" Daryl nodded, "Yes." The younger man took the rifle in his arms and aimed it at the walker. Daryl closed his eyes, "Goddamit Merle. Why'd you have to be such a selfish jerk? Why couldn't you have stayed with me?" He took a deep breath and then fired it. As soon as the bullet made contact with the walker's head Daryl dropped the gun. He fell onto his knees again and didn't move. Shane sat down next to him and put his arm around him, "I'm sorry Daryl." Daryl just shook his head, "I know that what I told you didn't sound like he was a good person. But he was there when I needed him most and I'm forever grateful for that." Shane nodded, "I know. I know." Rick hadn't moved from the doorway the whole time but now he stepped forward, "That shot will have attracted more of them we should go." Daryl spun on him. "You," he snarled and started forward but Rick had his gun pointed at Daryl's head and the kid stopped. "I'll shoot," Rick said. Shane once again found himself in the middle of a tug-of-war. But this time he knew what side would win. "Rick leave the kid alone. He just lost his brother for god sakes," he said. Rick lowered the gun and put it away. The three of them walked back down the steps to the road and then out of the city. Daryl stayed separated from Shane and Rick but Shane let it go. The kid needed his time to grieve. He'd talk to him later.

They got home and hour before nightfall. No one asked about Merle, They could tell what happened by Daryl's reaction to arriving back which was to walk by everyone and crawl into his tent. Shane shook his head at Glenn who nodded sadly. He knew that Glenn felt bad for locking up Merle and then not being able to unlock him. Shane said he'd take first watch as night came. Rick walked over to him, "I'm sorry about your friend Shane." Shane looked at him, "Tell him that." Rick sighed, "Is he like my replacement or something?" Shane shook his head, "No. He's way different. Go get some sleep Rick." Rick nodded and walked off. As soon as Rick was gone Shane walked over to where Daryl had isolated himself out under the night sky.

The kid was asleep but having nightmares. The blanket he was lying on was wet from crying and Shane knew what they were about even before the talking started. "No. no. This can't be happening," the kid muttered. The talking started to get more desperate, "Please Merle, its me. What are you doing?" Shane shook Daryl awake. Daryl woke up and glanced at Shane, "My watch?" Shane shook his head, "No. You were dreaming. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened today." Daryl nodded, "It's not your fault." The kid let some tears fall silently. Shane pulled the kid over to him and let him lean on him. Daryl slowly started talking again, "Merle wasn't there all the time but he was when I needed him sometimes. He'd stop dad. He really cared. He hated what my dad did but thought that he would stop eventually. When I lived with Merle he never touched me. He'd stop the mean kids at school from making fun of me. He was actually someone who cared. He could be mean sometimes but I've always loved him. When people started turning into walkers, we headed out together. We were on a hunting trip when a group of people came across our camp. We fled the camp because they were threatening us and we got separated in the chase. I found my way back to our camp and it had been picked clean. I spent a few days there waiting for Merle but he never came back. I thought he had gotten killed or captured by those other guys. So I started out on my own. Then on my one hunting trip I came to close to a bear and got attacked. You know what happened after that." Shane listened to the kid's story and how he choked up when he talked about the good things Merle had done. He just held the kid close to him and let him cry. He stayed longer on watch then he should've but Daryl needed the time. He woke Glenn for his watch and went back to Daryl who then proceeded to fall asleep on him again. Shane just sat their leaned against the tree eventually falling asleep as well with Daryl holding his sleeve like a lifeline.

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are always welcome! They're recommended actually :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Next Chapter! Time to see what's going to happen. **

**Chapter 20**

He woke up the next morning and stretched pushing Daryl gently off of his shoulder. Rick was yawning in the tree and climbing down. Shane got up and walked over to him, "You gonna be awake?" Rick nodded, "Yea. I can go hunting today." Shane nodded, "Ok. Good." "I'll go. You said I could go anyway. Rick can take a break," Daryl's voice said from behind them. Shane sighed, "Fine Daryl. You go today." Daryl grinned, "Freakin finally!" The kid walked to pick up his crossbow and then gave Shane a nod before heading out into the woods. Rick watched him go. "That's where!" he said suddenly. Shane jumped, "What?" Rick nodded after Daryl, "I knew he looked familiar when I saw him. We've met him before." Shane looked at him like he was crazy, "What are you talking about?" Rick continued his theory, "Remember that one mission we had? We were starting out as cops about eight years ago. We were in that neighborhood to investigate a hint dropped by someone that there was child abuse going on?" It hit Shane like a rock when Rick said that. He remembered that day. They had been driving through that neighborhood to find the house they were supposed to investigate when it happened.

_It was raining and Shane was going to kill Rick if he didn't stop driving through this neighborhood. "Rick are you sure this is the right neighborhood? I mean we've driven through this place five times," Shane said leaning his head against the window of the car. Rick nodded, "I know it's supposed to be here. We'll find it." That was when a door to one of the houses opened and a kid came stumbling out and landed hard in the grass. Rick slammed on the brakes immediately, "Found it." But Shane wasn't listening, "Do you want to get the kid or should I?" Rick looked at him, "You get him. I'll call for backup and then go into the house." Shane nodded, "Alright then let's go." Rick called over their radio to get another car down to the house and then they both leapt out of their car. Rick went running up to the house yelling at the inhabitants to open the door. Shane was next to the kid on the grass slowly picking him up. He heard Rick talking to the adults in the house, "Did you lose your kid out here?" Rick was mad. Shane stayed farther away from the doorway. He saw two more squad cars arrive at the scene and that's when the man shot at the kid in Shane's arms. Instinctively Shane turned away as Rick tackled the guy through the doorway. "Shit," he hissed as the bullet hit him in the shoulder. The kid in his arms shifted slightly and opened his eyes. Shane looked down at him, "Hey you're ok. We got you. Don't worry." The boy nodded slightly and stayed quiet keeping still in Shane's arms as the cop shifted his shoulder a few times. He had to talk to Rick about being the one injured in the field all the time. He waited while Rick hand cuffed the guy and led him back to one of the other squad cars. He sat there with his shoulder bleeding but he didn't care. He had to figure out what would happen with the kid. That's when a truck pulled into the driveway. The kid shifted again, "That's my brother." Shane hadn't heard the kid speak until now. "Yea? He good to you?" The boy nodded but still leaned into Shane. The guy getting out of the truck walked over to where Shane was sitting, "You want to give me the kid?" Shane looked down at the kid, "It's up to you buddy." The boy looked up at his older brother, "Yes. I want to go with him." Shane nodded and slowly set the boy down. The kid got up and hugged his older brother who smiled slightly and picked him up, "C'mon lets go." Shane watched the two get into the truck as Rick came back, "Who was that?" Shane glanced over, "Older brother. Been living on his own for a while. Came back to take the kid." Rick nodded, "Let's go and get that shoulder fixed. Nice job out there." Shane smiled, "You too."_

Shane couldn't believe it. Had they really met Daryl before? Everything clicked into place. The older brother coming back and picking him up and the abuse. Then there was the one thing Shane realized. Had Daryl somehow recognized Shane before he knew who he was? Was that the explanation for why Daryl had trusted him from the start? Why he had curled into him when he had rescued him from the woods? "How'd you remember that?" he asked Rick. Rick shrugged, "I saw his eyes and remembered how he'd looked at you with that trusting look he still gives you now." Shane couldn't believe he hadn't recognized those looks. They'd been the cops to rescue Daryl from his family and here he was rescuing the kid once again. "I can't believe it. I know you're right but I can't believe it," Shane said softly. "Can't believe what?" a voice asked.

Shane spun around and saw Daryl standing there with his belt loaded with squirrels. "He can't believe that we were the cops that-" Rick began but Shane stopped him, "The cops that were going to be chosen to take over the station before the whole apocalypse happened." Daryl looked at them, "You guys are finishing each other's sentences? I thought that's what weird twins did." Rick smiled, "Yea well Shane's weird." Shane hit him in the head and nodded at Daryl, "How'd you get those so fast?" Daryl grinned, "I have a trait that no one else here does. I'm OBSERVANT. They're all over the place. I went about a mile out and came right back." The kid tossed Shane the squirrels and put his crossbow down, "So what were you guys saying about being in the force? I'm sure you got some exciting stories." Rick nodded, "There was this one where we saved-" Shane hit Rick in the head, "Will you shut up?" Daryl was smiling, "Why are you guys fighting so much? God. You'd think you guys were plotting on killing someone and one of you is just really bad at keeping secrets." Shane snorted, "That's Rick." Rick went after Shane again. Daryl leaned back on his hands and smirked, "So this story. Who'd you save?" Shane frowned, "Rick saved me. After I got shot when I was protecting innocent civilians." Daryl nodded, "Yea? Sorry to hear that." He muttered something that Shane couldn't catch after that. Rick nodded, "He was protecting a-" "God Rick shut up!" Shane yelled. Daryl was laughing slightly again, "A what? Kid? Girl?" Shane glared at Daryl, "A kid. He was in firing range." Daryl nodded, "Yea? Well that was nice of you. Do you know he was? Do you still know him?" Shane sighed, "He'd probably be dead wouldn't he? But yea I still remember him." Rick broke in again, "That's because he's-" Shane shoved his hand in Rick's mouth to shut him up but couldn't stop Rick's hand from pointing at Daryl. Daryl's eyes widened but that was it. The younger man slowly got up nodding, "Ok. I'm done playing along. What is this some kind of joke?" Rick shook his head and Shane didn't move. Daryl shook his head angrily, "I-I-I need some time ok? Just please leave me alone." Shane nodded sadly, "Go ahead." The kid grabbed his weapon and walked out to the woods kicking a tree as he left. Shane turned on Rick, "You happy now?" Rick rolled his eyes, "He was bound to find out sometime." Shane shook his head, "You just can't tell him something like that. He needs time to think. You don't get it at all." With that Shane walked away and waited for Daryl's return.

He waited a good hour in silence before he heard stressed calls from Andrea who was on watch, "Walker! There's a lone walker coming this way!" Shane, Rick and Glenn were already armed. Andrea pulled out a gun and aimed. Andrea, wait! Gunshots will attract more. We'll just go up and kill it with our knives. Then we can get it done and get out," Shane said. The woman sighed, "Whatever. I'll back you up."

**Uh Oh. Walker. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter is up! Hope you guys like it! Let's kill that walker**

**Chapter 21**

Shane led Rick and Glenn through the field to approach the walker. Rick jogged up alongside Shane looking confused, "Is that Daryl?" Shane's heart leapt into his throat when Rick asked that. "No it can't be Daryl. He wouldn't have died," Shane replied softly. Rick nodded, "Shane that really looks like Daryl." They approached the walker and Shane pointed his gun at its head. The walker glared at him and then said, "You gonna shoot me?" Shane sighed and put the gun away, "Why do you look like you turned into a walker, Daryl?" Daryl smiled slightly, "I had a slight issue with a hill, which led to an arrow issue, an unconscious problem, and then finally a bit of walker trouble to top it off." Rick jumped, "You got bit?" Daryl shook his head, "No, no, I killed the stupid things but you aren't going to look sanitary after doing that." Glenn grinned, "Point there." Shane nodded, "Alright let's head back." The three men turned when a gunshot rang out. "What the hell?" Glenn screamed. Shane spun and saw Daryl lying on the ground groaning. "No! No!" Rick was shouting as he and Shane bent down to lift the unconscious kid up. "Who the hell is shooting at us?" Glenn asked angrily. Shane shook his head, "There's no one around it had to be someone from our….. shit." Rick looked at Shane, "What?" Shane groaned, "Freakin Andrea said she'd cover us. She probably decided she wanted to go all hero on us and shoot the 'walker.'" Glenn started steadily towards the camp, "I'll yell at her." Shane nodded, "From me too please."

They dragged Daryl back to camp as Hershel came running over, "What happened? We heard shooting and then saw you guys." Shane nodded towards Andrea, "She went all hero on us and shot Daryl by accident." Hershel looked at Daryl, "Just scraped his head. As soon as he's awake he'll be fine. Let me just stitch his head real fast." Shane and Rick carried Daryl behind Hershel towards an open part of camp. They laid him down and then Rick went off to continue yelling at Andrea with Glenn. Shane sat down by Daryl and waited for Hershel to stitch the scratch. Hershel came out of his tent and set to work.

It only took him a half hour to seal the cut and by then Daryl was waking up. Hershel left as the kid woke up. "Hey Shane, I'm seeing stuff," the kid said. Shane looked at him questioningly, "What?" Daryl smiled slightly, "I mean I swear I saw someone nail me in the head with a bullet in the head earlier today but I feel fine." Shane shook his head, "You did get shot. In the head. By Andrea." Daryl shrugged, "Whatever. I just hope she apologizes for almost killing me." Shane nodded, "She will." He tossed Daryl a towel, "Get some of that blood off will you?" Daryl shook his head, "Nah I like it." "No. Do it," Shane ordered. Daryl rolled his eyes but wiped the blood off of his face and arms. Shane glanced at him, "What happened to your side?" Daryl shrugged, "I fell." Shane glared at him, "Yes. Because falling cuts through your body." Daryl looked away, "Ok. I was walking with my crossbow and I tripped on a rock or something and then I fell. When I fell I ended up going down a hill and an arrow from my crossbow slipped and hit me in the side." Shane grabbed a bandage for him and wrapped it around his side. Daryl made some sarcastic remark to him about not wanting to get wrapped up and thrown in a tomb like a mummy but Shane ignored him. Daryl finally let him finish his job. "It wasn't that deep of a cut. You could've left it." Shane shook his head, "Nope." Daryl stood up and moved over to his tent where he put his crossbow inside and then went in himself. Shane went over to Glenn who was staring out at the fields, "Where did Andrea go?" Glenn shrugged, "I think she went to the RV."

Shane nodded and jogged over, "Andrea? Hey come out here." The blonde walked out of the RV, "What do you want Shane?" "I don't believe you've apologized to the kid you almost killed earlier," Shane said coldly. Andrea glanced towards Daryl's tent, "I don't think he wants to talk to me." Shane shook his head, "Nope he specifically requested you come talk to him." Daryl came crawling out of his tent a second later and Andrea walked over. Shane followed but kept his distance. "Daryl, I'm really sorry about shooting you. I thought that I could take care of the walker," Andrea said. Daryl shook his head, "Nah, it's alright. I'm ok." Andrea turned to leave but Daryl wasn't done. "But hey, shoot me again? Best pray I'm dead," the kid said softly. Andrea turned to say something, thought better of it, and hurried off. Shane walked up, "That wasn't very nice." Daryl shrugged, "So? I don't want to get shot again." Shane nodded, "Yea I know, but threats?" Daryl grinned, "One thing I'm good at." "Yea alright. Then you keep threatening people to get your way and you'll make friends," Shane said sarcastically. Daryl grinned, "Glad we see eye to eye brother." The kid turned away and headed over to talk with Glenn. Shane watched him go, Daryl's last words zipping through his head. 'Glad we see eye to eye brother.' Did Daryl consider really consider him as in an older brother now or was that term just used to display similarity? He didn't know what to think of it. Why was Daryl so confusing? He headed towards Daryl and Glenn who were laughing about something but didn't get too far.

Rick was yelling from the tree, "Lots of walkers! Lots of walkers! Everyone get ready! Oh yea and this time it ISN'T Daryl." A gunshot rang out and Daryl was already racing across camp to grab his crossbow and join. Shane tossed Glenn a shotgun from his truck and then grabbed his own. Daryl had hit the tree and was racing into the field. Rick was following him and Shane saw Maggie run from her tent to join them. Glenn was next to him but he suddenly stopped, "Oh my god!" Shane looked up as Daryl yelled, "Hurry guys!" There must have been about thirty to forty walkers. "This is going to be interesting," Shane said quietly as he and Glenn hit the field. Daryl shot an arrow into a walker's head and ducked as Shane shot a bullet over his head. Rick was blasting his pistols into the walkers' heads as Glenn and Maggie got side angles for shooting. Shane kept shooting as more walkers continued surging forward.

Daryl appeared beside him, "Where the hell do these hordes come from? Do they like talk with each other?" The younger kid shot another walker. Shane shrugged as he blasted a head, "I have no idea. Why don't you ask them?" Daryl shrugged, "Couldn't hurt to try." The kid grinned slightly as he grabbed a walker and slammed a knife into the top of its head. Then he leaned down to the walker's ear and yelled, "My friend wants to know how you guys can form these groups!" Shane rolled his eyes and shot down a few more walkers. Daryl moved towards the middle of the horde and slashed at a few more walkers. Rick was moving to help Glenn and Maggie who had gotten cornered by a few walkers. Shane shot off two more walkers before he heard a noise behind him.

He turned just in time to block a swipe from a walker. The thing was too close so he couldn't get a good shot so he backed up a bit but another one came from a different way. He turned and shot the first one but the new one tackled him to the ground. Shane growled as the thing laid on him, trying to bite him. The walker wasn't a nice normal sized one either. It probably had gone through a few too many boxes of Twinkies in its past life. He desperately pushed against the walker, his gun blocking its jaws from getting to his throat. The walker snapped at him and he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting out of this. He glanced around. Rick was taking down walkers but hadn't noticed Shane. Glenn and Maggie were pinned in a corner but seemed to be ok. Daryl was the closest but he was surrounded with walkers and wouldn't make it in time. Shane made one last desperate push at the walker before the gun got ripped out of his hands. "Oh shit," he muttered as the walker dove down on him.

** Cliffhanger? I guess. Yes. Ok. Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter is up! Hope you guys are liking it. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Chapter 22**

It sucked to have to go down this way. He thought about how Rick had just come back, how Daryl seemed so much more comfortable around everyone. And now some fat walker was going to rip his throat out. Shane shut his eyes and waited for it. He heard the panicked yell that came from Rick as he finally noticed Shane. He heard footsteps and a voice yelling. "No! No! Shane hold on!" Someone flew into the walker on top of him and the weight was lifted off of him. He sat up quickly and saw Daryl stabbing the walker in the head multiple times. The kid looked up at him and Shane had to smile a bit. Rick walked over quickly, "You alright?" Shane nodded, "Yea it didn't get me." Daryl got up shakily from the walker he had just killed, "You should've yelled or something. You would've been killed." Shane shook his head, "You guys were busy. I didn't want some walker to attack you while you were distracted with me." Daryl glared at him and went to pick up his crossbow which he had discarded to make sure he could get the walker off of Shane. The kid brushed past him and walked back to camp waving off everyone who came up to him.

Rick watched him go, "Uh Shane. I really think you should have said something. I mean, he's like, um, your brother right?" Shane could tell Rick was uncomfortable saying that but Shane just got up, "Look I didn't need you guys sacrificing yourselves to save me." Rick looked at him, "But you've been doing that for everyone else." Shane nodded, "Cause that's what leaders do. They protect the group." Rick grinned, "Then why were you always the one sacrificing yourself when I was the leader of the force?" Shane stopped. Had he done that? "Face it. You like protecting people," Rick said, "Come on let's go." Shane walked back with Rick and saw Glenn and Maggie had made it back ok. "Is everyone ok?" he asked. They nodded and he relaxed a bit, "Where's Daryl?" Glenn looked at him, smiled slightly, and pointed to Daryl's tent. Shane nodded, "Thanks." Rick leaned over to Shane, "I gotta talk to you later ok?" Shane nodded again, "Ok."

He walked towards the kid's tent. He tapped the door making it bend a bit. "Go away Shane," Daryl's voice came from inside. Shane sighed, "Look, just come out here so we can talk." Daryl didn't respond for a minute, "What do you want to talk about? There's nothing we need to discuss. You made a stupid decision and everyone here almost paid the price for it." Shane sat back on his heels and waited for a minute. How was he supposed to respond to that? "Hey I'm sorry ok? I just didn't want anyone to get hurt." The tent door opened and Daryl poked his head out, "Except yourself apparently." Shane shook his head, "I would rather die then have someone die trying to save my life." Daryl glared at him, "Yea? Well that's stupid. What would happen to the group if you died?" Shane looked at him, "Rick would take care of it." Daryl didn't move, "What if Rick died trying to save you?" Shane stopped, "Then it would be you leading them." Daryl shut the tent's door in his face, "No. I'm not a leader Shane. I'll never be." Shane stood up and turned to leave, "You'd be just as good as I was."

He walked away and headed towards Rick who was by the tree as night set in. "What did you need to talk about?" he asked quietly. Rick glanced around, "Ok. Do you remember how I told you that there were other people around?" Shane nodded, "What about them?" Rick took a breath, "Two things. One, I don't think they're good people. They seem like they're out to get others and not very welcoming. Two, I heard them talking the one night. Their leader was saying that you don't have to get bit by a walker to become one. He said that as long as you die by something other then a shot to the head, you turn into a walker. That means just dying in your sleep. Shane I don't know how we could pull this out. If we don't have to get bit to turn, we all have to survive everything." Shane leaned against the tree and didn't move. Now just dying would turn them into a walker. He turned to Rick, "You know what this means?" Rick looked at him, "What?" Shane took a breath, "That means if we know for sure someone in the group is going to die, we have to shoot them in the head." Rick looked at the ground, "How do we tell them Shane?" Shane thought for a minute, "I don't know. But I know someone who might." Shane walked up to Daryl's tent and flicked the tent door open. The kid sat up angrily, "Sleeping here!" Shane motioned for him to get up and Daryl grumbled something about lack of sleep going to make his senses duller but got up.

Daryl walked next to Shane, "What do you want to talk about now?" Shane didn't say anything for a minute and then said, "Daryl, Rick told me that we don't have to get bitten by a walker to turn. As long as you die by something other then a head shot you turn." Daryl stopped walking, "Well that officially sucks. That means we will have to shoot people." Shane nodded, "The group has to know. How are we going to tell them?" Daryl thought for a minute, "Let me do it tomorrow morning." Shane frowned, "You know what to say?" Daryl nodded, "Yep. Now I'm going to sleep." Shane watched him go. So Daryl was going to be second in command for him. That would take some stress off. Especially with this new fact playing a role.

**Alright and there's that. Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are welcome!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright next chapter! Hope you guys are liking it! Daryl's not lying around for once.**

**Chapter 23**

The next morning Shane woke up to hear Daryl yelling. "Come on everyone up! You're second in command has to tell you something important!" Shane smirked into his pillow as he heard Daryl walking around the camp. He clambered out of his tent and saw Daryl kicking Dale's RV. "Come on! This is freakin important!" the kid yelled. Shane walked over and grabbed Daryl's shoulder, "Calm down sergeant." Daryl glared at him, "Shut up. I'm trying to announce something important." Shane nodded, "I know but you're going to attract every walker in a five mile radius with all your army yelling." Daryl sighed, "Fine." He walked over to where most of the group was waiting and stood in front of them. Dale and Andrea emerged from their RV a minute later and joined the group. Daryl nodded, "Everyone here Shane?" Shane nodded, "Yep."

Daryl turned to the group, "Alright guys listen up! We got the information last night about something that is really important. You know how before you had to be bit by a walker to turn? Well it's different now. If you die, you will turn. The only way to stop from becoming a walker is to get shot in the head. Now, as long as we're careful, this won't happen to us and we can survive. But I need you guys to be truthful if we ever come into a situation. You have to tell us if you know you won't make it so we can save you from becoming a walker. Is that clear?" The group nodded. Daryl smiled slightly, "Good. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news." The group moved off to their separate spots. Daryl walked over to Shane, "How was that?" Shane nodded, "That was good. How are you so good at that?" Daryl shrugged, "I don't know." Shane sighed, "Well I guess things are going to be different." Daryl thought for a minute, "No. I don't think they will be. We'll keep doing the same thing as we've been doing. Surviving." Rick came over, "Nice speech kid." Daryl grinned, "Yep." The three of them stood there together until Hershel came up to them, "Are we going to do anything Shane? Do you think we should move on?" Shane shrugged, "Not sure. I think we're safe here for now." Daryl nodded his agreement, "If we move from here, we won't know what to expect. We could find a place before nightfall or get stranded for days out there." Hershel nodded, "I think we need your back up plan Shane."

Shane sighed, "I don't have-" his sentence was cut off by a scream. "Oh no!" Rick yelled and was already moving towards where it came from. Shane followed and they arrived at Carol's tent to see Sofia take off into the woods running from two walkers. "Hey Sofia!" Daryl yelled. Shane ran after the girl and he heard Daryl on his heels. Rick was back with Carol. The girl disappeared and Shane swore. Daryl turned in a circle, "Where did she go? She was right here!" Shane looked down, "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." Rick came down to them, "Do you know where she went?" Shane shook his head, "No. She ran off somewhere." Daryl walked further into the woods, "Sofia! Sofia! Sofi-" Shane ran up to him and clamped his hand over his mouth, "Shut up! You're attracting walkers again." Daryl glared at him but nodded and Shane uncovered his mouth. They walked slowly back to camp. "Alright everyone pack up. We're moving out!" Shane yelled as they arrived. Carol looked at him, "We can't leave. What if she comes back here?" Shane nodded, "Don't worry. We have a plan." He looked at Dale. "Dale, I'm pretty sure there's a house through the woods. I saw a glimpse of it. There's a dirt road on the side of the woods that you can take the RV down. I need some volunteers to follow them in the trucks. Daryl, Rick and I are going to go through the woods and look for the girl."

Daryl looked at everyone, "Look you guys, we are going to try everything we can to get Sofia back. I'll make sure of it. But we need to get to that house so we can have a place that isn't surrounded by walkers." The group nodded and headed to the trucks. Shane, Rick, and Daryl gathered their gear to go when Glenn came up. "I'm coming with you guys. You'll need extra help," he said. Shane nodded, "Ok you can come." The four of them headed into the woods as the cars took off toward the dirt road. They walked the five miles without coming into contact with any walker or Sofia. Daryl was getting agitated and randomly shooting arrows into trees. Rick was rubbing his arm, a thing he did when he got tense or frustrated. Shane just kept going and hoped he wouldn't become a target for Daryl's anger. They made it to the house and saw the cars pulled up in the yard. Glenn ran forward and made sure that they were the cars that belonged to them before giving the all clear.

They walked into the house. Carol was on them immediately, "Did you find her?" Daryl shook his head, "No, I'm sorry." Lori sat down in a chair, "Well, she's probably gone. There's walkers everywhere. She probably didn't make it." Carol started crying again and Rick went to comfort her while Daryl rounded on Lori, "How about you shut it? How would you feel if it was Carl out there? What if he was the one who had run away? Would you be giving up hope on him? I bet you wouldn't be. So how about you stop talking and stop being a non-caring bitch?!"

**Whoo! Daryl you go. I guess if you wanted to use 'Merle language' Daryl finally 'grew a pair'. Well make sure to review! Let's see the response to Daryl's outburst. Poor guy's gonna get in trouble.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Next chapter is up! Have fun!**

**Chapter 24**

Everyone in the room was staring at Daryl. Shane's mouth had dropped open. He snapped it shut quickly and slowly moved behind Daryl and put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey come outside for a minute ok?" The kid glared at Lori but nodded. The two men walked outside with everyone's eyes on them. When the door shut, Shane let a breath out, "What was that?" Daryl sat down on the porch, "I don't know." Shane sat down next to him, "What was that Daryl?" Daryl sighed, "I'm sick of all this Shane. I'm suck of killing people that are family or are part of a family while the other members watch." Shane nodded, "I know. But it's something we have to do. She probably hasn't died. She's probably fine." Daryl looked at him, "You're lying to me and yourself." Shane turned away, "You don't know that." Daryl shifted, "I do. I can barely survive out there. There's no way she can." Shane shut his eyes, "We're all going out to find her tomorrow ok?" Daryl nodded, "Ok. Just be ready for it."

The two men walked into the house and saw Rick was waiting for them. In two quick strides the sheriff was in front of Daryl and pushing him back into the wall, "Don't let me hear you yelling at Lori again or Carl. They're my family, my responsibility." Daryl glared at him, "I'm sorry. I just thought maybe someone should teach that dog a new trick." Rick shook him a couple times and knocked Daryl's head into the wall once, "You understand that?" Daryl just looked at him, "I'll leave her alone if you take care of things. If you don't do that, I'll interfere." Rick let the kid go and stormed off. Shane moved to Daryl, "You ok?" Daryl nodded, "Fine." They headed upstairs to the bedrooms and Daryl took a room across from Shane's. Shane rolled over in his bed realizing that tomorrow they would probably find Sofia, but not in the way they wanted.

Shane was up the next morning and getting everyone together for their trip to find Sofia. Daryl was banging on all the doors that weren't opened and yelling at the top of his lungs so everyone would get up. Shane was pulling out weapons for everyone and Glenn was out getting the trucks started. Shane yelled out the window, "Glenn we aren't taking the cars! We're searching the woods." Glenn glanced up and waved his acknowledgement. The cars shut off and the group headed on their way through the woods. Daryl jogged a bit ahead of the group to scout yelling if he saw anything. There were a few walkers about but they were taken by Daryl's arrows before they could see the group. Shane was in the back making sure nothing tailed them and so no one got lost. He heard footsteps coming toward him and turned around to see Daryl running through the group. The kid leaned down, "Look I found a barn about a half mile away. I think we should check there. She could've hidden in there." Shane nodded, "Lead the way."

Daryl went back to the front of the group and began the walk towards the barn. Rick slowed down and walked next to Shane. Shane didn't look at him. "What are you so mad about?" Rick asked. Shane glared at him, "You physically assaulted Daryl yesterday over getting a little carried away." Rick looked at him, "That's what you're so upset about? I just wanted to make sure he doesn't mess with her anymore." Shane held his glare, "Rick what happened? You'd never have been this angry before. What's getting you so worked up?" Rick shook his head, "Nothing. Daryl needs to learn that he doesn't have the right to boss people around and yell at them like the leader he's not." Shane shoved Rick a little, "Stop. Daryl's not the leader. I am. I tell him what he can do and he listens to me. So you need to stay out of his business and leave my brother alone." Shane realized that his voice had risen a little bit and he glanced around. Daryl had his head cocked a little bit but it didn't seem like he had heard. Rick turned away from Shane, "So that's what you guys are now? Kick me out to third wheel now?" Shane looked down, "No. I just found Daryl in the woods. That's all." Rick stared at him angrily, "You just called him your brother. That is not a relationship you get from just picking a kid up in the woods." Shane let Rick's anger get to him and said something he wasn't to proud of, "Look, Daryl's just a guy I found in the woods. I brought him back because that's what you would've done. He doesn't mean anything else to me except that. The only reason I'm keeping him around is so he can repay me for saving his life multiple times. All this 'brother' stuff is just a show." He really hoped Daryl was out of earshot because he didn't mean a word of that, it had just come out. He was trying to stop Rick from thinking that he was not involved in the group anymore. "Is that what I really am to you?" a voice said quietly behind Shane. Rick glanced over Shane's shoulder, "Cover's blown. I'm going to lead the group to the barn now." He walked off and left Shane standing with his back to what he knew would be a tortured expression.

He slowly turned to look at Daryl who was looking at the ground. "Daryl I was just trying to-" Shane started but Daryl cut him off. "It's all just a show? Everything that you did was just for show? You kept me here to repay you? You said you wanted nothing back, or was that just part of the show too?" the kid asked still not looking at him. Shane reached out for the kid's arm but Daryl moved back, "Daryl, I didn't mean a word of that. I was trying to get Rick to stop bothering me about you. I don't want anything for saving your life. The stuff I did wasn't a show I promise. I just wanted Rick to get off your back." Daryl glared at him, "So you go and tell him I mean nothing to you? That's an invitation to keep doing what he's doing. God you're so stupid sometimes." Shane looked at him, "What did you want me to tell him? That I'm like your brother and have him get so pissed off that he'd do something crazy?"

Daryl shook his head, "So that's what its about? You just don't want him to leave. You tell him things that I have no idea if they are true or not so he'll stay in the group? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you aren't as good a leader as I thought. Leaders don't lie to other people to make others stay." Daryl walked past him and went to the front of the line, shoving Rick out of the way, "You don't lead. That's my job." Rick shrugged, "Whatever." He turned away but Daryl stopped him, "Oh yea, and leave him alone."

**Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are always welcome!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the wait guys! I hope this chapter makes up for it! I'll try and get on a better updating schedule! **

**Chapter 25**

Shane followed the rest of the group as they arrived at the barn. Daryl stopped and turned to look at Shane, "Come on up here." Shane jogged to the front of the line. Daryl turned to him and whispered, "There are a lot of walkers in there. I can hear them growling. I say we open the doors and kill them. Maybe she was able to hide up in the tope or something." Shane nodded, "Alright let's tell them." He turned to the group, "Guys, that barn is full of walkers. We're going to open the doors and shoot them down. Sofia could've hidden in the rafters and we don't want to miss a chance."

The group got ready and Rick and Shane went to open the doors. Daryl was waiting for the horde to come out and it flooded quickly. Guns started to fire and walkers began to fall. Shane knocked a couple out of his way and got back into the line. Daryl ended up next to him, "Glad there's not too many." Shane nodded as he fired, "Yea. Much better than that other time." The group continued to kill the walkers as they came out of the barn. Soon the last walker fell and Daryl went scavenging for his arrows again. Shane took a breath as Daryl rejoined them, "Alright lets go and see."

The group took a step forward before they heard a noise. Daryl glanced up, "Oh no." Shane looked at the doors and saw another walker come out but it wasn't big. It was a kid. "No way," he muttered softly. He heard Carol scream something and could tell she was running forward. Daryl jumped on her and wrapped his arm around her to stop her from running into a death trap. Shane watched as the Sofia-walker began to come towards them. Rick glanced at him, "Do you want me to do it?" Shane shook his head, "No. I'll shoot." He walked slowly in front of the girl and aimed his gun at her head. He heard Carol tell him to stop, heard Daryl telling her to look away. He stared the walker in the eyes, "I'm sorry." The gun discharged and Sofia fell to the ground.

Daryl turned away still holding Carol and Shane walked slowly back to the group. Daryl looked up at him the sadness showing slightly in his face. Hershel was leaning down and talking to Carol quietly. Daryl got up and walked next to Shane. Shane bit down hard on his teeth to keep from showing any sign of pain but Daryl saw, "You don't have to hide that you know." Shane shook his head and turned away. Daryl continued, "I mean, you just shot a little girl. That's hard to do." Shane glared at him, "Daryl, go away." The kid stopped walking next to him and nodded. Shane continued a little farther and then sat down in the grass.

He heard Rick coming over but then Daryl's voice stopped him, "Hey, get away from him. He doesn't want company." Rick's footsteps stopped and Shane silently thanked Daryl. He just couldn't believe that the first person he had to kill from the group was a little girl. It wasn't fair.

He got up slowly and decided that he needed to go back and be a leader again. Daryl eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything as he walked back towards the group. "Ok. We need to move out. With all the gunshots who knows how many walkers could be coming. We have to go back to the house and pick up our cars. Move out again."

The group nodded and they began to get their stuff together when they heard cars. Shane spun around and saw five trucks pull up to a stop. Daryl was right next to Shane watching the people get out of the trucks, "Who are they Shane?" Shane shook his head, "I have no idea." Rick walked up behind him, "It's those people I told you about. They aren't nice people. Be careful." Shane nodded, "Got it."

A man stepped forward and called across the gap, "What are you people doing here?" Shane took a step forward himself, "We were looking for a member of our group. This isn't anyone's property right now. We can be here if we need." The man walked closer so the group could actually see him, "I suggest you get out of here. I don't mind killing people that are alive as well as dead. Shane heard Rick whisper to Daryl, "That's because he has a lot of experience with that." Daryl snickered and covered his mouth. Shane looked back at the man, "We'll be on our way then. Of course I wouldn't mind knowing who we are talking to." The man didn't seem to like that but he responded, "My people call me the Governor." Shane nodded as he heard Daryl talking again.

"Whoa watch out Rick, that guy's the GOVERNOR," Daryl whispered and Rick broke into a fit, "I think we should get out of here. We should come back with reinforcements, the President maybe?"

Daryl was shaking trying to contain his laughter, "The President? Nah, he wouldn't match up to the all and powerful Governor." Shane rounded on the two laughing men, "Will you guys shut up? You aren't helping." The Governor looked at them suspiciously, "Does your kid have something to say?" Daryl took a step forward, "Yes actually. I was thinking that we should probably leave because we don't want to get in your way. We'll be in our way now."

The group turned and as soon as they were out of earshot Daryl and Rick burst out laughing. "I don't mind killing people that are alive as well," Rick mocked and Daryl laughed, "Bring the President in! Maybe the Mayor!" The two men continued their fit of laughter as they walked back to the house. People were giving them strange looks but Shane couldn't help but grin slightly as the two men went running down the path mimicking their new 'friend.' They made it to the house as night was falling and Daryl fell onto the couch. "Night guys!" the kid said and he was out in an instant. Shane grinned as he walked upstairs to his room.

Lori was in her room with Carl and she called to him as he walked by. "What do you want Lori?" he asked tiredly. Lori turned to him, "That kid of yours and Rick almost gave him a reason to shoot all of us. I'm telling you Shane, that kid is not a benefit to this group." Shane glared at her, "I'm sick of your shit already. He saved my life twice and he's a better fighter than you. I didn't see you running out to stop Carol from getting to Sofia. So just stop." He walked out of the room with out a glance back and fell into his bed.

**Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are awesome. They're the best things in the world! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Next chapter is up! This is a little longer I believe so that's good for all you guys who like longer chapters! **

**Chapter 26**

Shane got up the next morning and knew that he should apologize to Rick for being such an ass to him. Rick was his friend and brother and he couldn't just overlook him even if Daryl was like that too. He wandered out to where his friend was sitting and sat down next to him. Rick smiled, "Hey what's up?" Shane shook his head, "Nothing. I just wanted to say sorry for how I was yesterday." Rick nodded, "Look, it's understandable. There's a lot of pressure on you to be a good leader. I should be fairer to Daryl anyway. It's not fair to be mad at him because he has a close relationship with you too." Shane just looked away, "So you are mad about that?" Rick grinned, "A little. But we're still close which is what matters."

Daryl came outside, "Hey guys." The two men nodded at him and the kid sat next to them on the railing. Rick turned back to Shane, "I think we should worry about the Governor. He looks like trouble." Daryl smiled slightly, "Yea? I bet he hates us. We should be careful. But it's up to Captain Shane here." Shane shrugged, "What would we do? It's not like we have some secret base we can just go run off to." Daryl's face lit up, "That's what we need then. Some place we can hide from them but be able to survive too." Rick nodded, "I actually agree with Daryl. We should find a place that we can camp in, avoid the Governor, and survive."

Shane nodded, "One problem, we don't know of any places like that around here." Daryl thought, "I could go out scouting. Rick and I could go maybe? How about tomorrow?" Rick grinned, "I'm in. That ok Shane?" Shane thought for a minute, "Yea. Just make sure you guys have your stuff." His two friends nodded. Shane shouldered his rifle, "I'm going to go on a hunt. You guys keep everyone in order here." Daryl nodded, "I got this Shane. Don't worry." Rick rolled his eyes, "We'll keep everyone in control."

Shane nodded gratefully and walked into the woods. He walked for twenty minutes and was surprised when he found a deer lying on the ground. He glanced around for walkers and then scooped up the animal. He brought it back to the house and saw Daryl and Rick still standing on the porch. The younger kid waved to him as he approached while Rick raised his eyebrows in a question. "You found, tracked, and shot a deer in forty minutes?" the sheriff asked. Shane smiled slightly, "Found it lying down on the ground. It was already dead. Nothing around here had killed it so I just took it." Daryl rolled his eyes, "Great, now we're going to eat infected deer meat." Shane knocked into his shoulder as he walked by the kid who spun in a circle and followed him inside.

The three men sat at the table, while everyone went around doing their business, and cut and cleaned the animal. Rick flipped his knife in his hand a couple times when they finished, "Well that was fun. Now what?" Daryl smirked, "Well you gotta cook it somehow for it to taste good, but if you really want you can eat some now." Rick hit him on the head and Shane grinned. "You've eaten raw animal before Daryl?" he asked. Daryl nodded, "Yea of course." Lori and Carl came into the kitchen but ignored the three men talking at the table. Hershel walked through a few times as well and Glenn came in to join the conversation. "Hey guys. Are we ever going to go on another hunting trip?" Glenn asked glancing at Shane. Shane shrugged, "Whenever we need to, you can go. Rick and Daryl are going to go out tomorrow and look for a different place to live."

Daryl nodded and put his arm around Rick, "We're gonna find a place like no other. A great majestic waterfall with fruit growing on every tree and an abundance of animals." Glenn's jaw dropped, "There's still a place like that?" Rick shook his head, "No. Daryl's being stupid." Shane grinned and hit Daryl in the shoulder. Lori came over, "Why do we need to move? This place is fine." Shane turned to look at her, "The Governor doesn't look like a friendly person. I don't want him to find us here and mess with the group. If we move he won't find us." Lori shook her head, "It's not good to keep moving. Especially if we don't know where we are going." Rick nodded, "That's why Daryl and I are going to go out looking tomorrow. We'll find a place and we can all go the next day." Daryl grinned, "Yep."

Rick left them later that evening to go to sleep and soon it was just Daryl and Shane up in the dining room. Daryl leaned back in his chair, "You really think the Governor is going to attack us?" Shane shrugged, "I really don't know. But I'd rather be safe than sorry." The kid nodded, "Yea I know. That's why you're a good leader. You know how to make decisions like that. I mean, sure a lot of people think that's the logical thing to do but they never do anything about it." Shane didn't like when Daryl started telling him things like that, "Thanks I guess. I still don't like doing it." Daryl shifted, "Yea, but it's your job." Shane smiled slightly, "Stop reminding me of that." Daryl grinned and laid down on the couch.

Shane got up, "Why do you sleep there? You have your own room." Daryl shrugged, "I just like it down here better. It's not as closed off and stuff." The kid shifted uncomfortably and Shane nodded, "Something bugging you about this place?" Daryl shook his head, "Nope. Just hope we can find somewhere better." Shane sat down on the end of the couch, "What's going on Daryl?" Daryl shook his head again, "Nothing. This place just doesn't seem right. I'd rather be out camping and stuff." Shane didn't look away from the kid and finally Daryl sighed, "I just don't like being in houses anymore. It's just that I don't want anything else to happen while I'm not conscious of it." The fire. Shane knew it had something to do with that. "Not everyone is going to want to go camping with you Daryl. We are going to live in some kind of house." Daryl nodded, "Yea I know. This one just isn't a good one. It looks to run down and stuff." Shane smiled slightly, "Every house is run down." Daryl glared at him, "Whatever."

Shane got up to go upstairs but Daryl said something quietly to himself. "What was that?" he asked Daryl looked up at him, "I was just wondering if Rick was serious about saying that you guys were the cops who arrested my dad." Shane sighed but nodded, "Yea we were." Daryl nodded, "Ok. I wish that you would've taken me instead of Merle. Even though he was my brother. You're nicer." Shane looked down at the kid and saw how serious the kid was. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Well, we let you choose Daryl," he said finally. Daryl nodded, "I know. But I wish you had just taken me." Shane smiled slightly again, "That would be against the law unless we officially adopted you. Plus, Merle probably would've wanted you anyway." Daryl shrugged, "Yea maybe. I always thought that he just did it so I didn't end up with some other horrible people." Shane ruffled Daryl's hair and walked towards the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped, "Well I guess you got your wish in a weird way."

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Reviews are highly recommended and very much appreciated!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Next chapter is up! This is pretty short but it leads into action chapters so I guess that makes up for it!**

**Chapter 27**

The next day Daryl, Rick, and Shane were all up before everyone else. Shane was helping Rick and Daryl get their supplies together for their hike. Lori was the next up surprisingly and then Glenn followed. Shane covered a yawn and nodded to Glenn, "Why are you up so early?" Glenn shrugged, "Figured I would help you guys pack." Daryl smiled, "Yea? Here pack my stuff." He tossed the bag at Glenn and sat down on the couch. Shane snorted and turned away from Glenn who was trying to figure out what had just happened. By eight in the morning the two men left the house, promising return before sunset. Shane watched the two leave and then turned to go into the house. He was surprised to run into Lori who was coming out at the time. "Where are you going?" he asked. Lori just brushed by him, "Just out. I won't go far." Shane shrugged, "Whatever."

Glenn came over to him, "So now that we have a good twelve hours before they come back, what should we do?" Shane shook his head, "I have absolutely no idea. We're not short on food. We don't have any walkers to kill. I'm out of ideas." Glenn laughed, "Well, I'm going to go and check out the garage. There might be something useful in there. Oh, I think Hershel wanted to talk to you." Shane nodded, "Alright I'll go and see." The two parted ways and Shane headed up to Hershel's room.

He knocked and the opened the door when Hershel said to come in. "Hey what did you need?" Shane asked as he sat down in a chair. Hershel glanced over at him, "That Governor fellow is a threat to this group. I think we need to do something about him." Shane frowned, "You mean like kill him?" Hershel shook his head, "We just need to make sure he can't mess with our group. If he does we will have a serious problem. He could kill us." Shane nodded, "What should we do about him then?" Hershel thought, "I'm not sure. Killing him might be the only option." Shane nodded again, "Ok. So next time we see him we shoot him in the head?" Hershel shrugged, "I guess so. Or try and get him to leave us alone first." Shane smiled slightly, "You mean make an agreement and if they don't say yes then shoot him in the head?" Hershel frowned at Shane, "Don't twist my words." Shane laughed, "I'll talk to Daryl about it when he gets back." He stood up and left the room.

He headed to Carol's room. He knocked quietly and waited. "Come in," Carol said from inside. Shane opened the door and walked quietly inside. "I'm really sorry about Sofia," he said. Carol nodded sadly, "She's probably in a better place now anyway. It hurts to lose her but she's probably happier." Shane nodded, "I need some help. Now that Rick is back and everything I feel like I can't talk to Daryl without Rick getting mad. I also feel like if I talk to Rick then Daryl feels uncomfortable."

Carol nodded, "I've seen that happen. You just have to keep it even between them. Let them adjust to the way you lead. Daryl's afraid that you will push him away because you were close with Rick before and Rick is afraid that Daryl has replaced him. I swear you three have the drama sessions of teenage girls." Shane glared at her but couldn't stop the smile, "Shut up. We aren't that bad." Carol nodded, "Yea sometimes you are. Anyway, Rick and Daryl are adjusting to each other so it will get better. You just keep doing what you're doing." Shane nodded, "Thanks Carol." He heard Glenn yelling outside and got up, "I guess I should check that out." Carol got up as well, "I'll come with you."

The two headed towards the front door where Glenn was. "Glenn what's up?" Shane asked. Glenn looked at Shane with wide eyes, "I went out into the woods for a little walk around and I-" the kid stopped to take a breath and then continued, "I found this." Glenn pulled out Daryl's crossbow. "Oh shit," Shane said as Carol gasped. "Did you see Rick?" Shane asked. Glenn shook his head, "No, they were both gone." Shane shook his head, "What could've happened?"

**Cliffhanger? Yea I guess so! Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are always nice. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Quick update! So I lied. The action actually happens a little later on because I couldn't get the right set up for it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 28**

Glenn shrugged, "I have no idea. My only guess is that they got ambushed." Shane thought about that. They could've been ambushed and kidnapped, but by who? His only guess was the Governor. "It was the Governor," he said finally, "It's the only option." Glenn nodded, "Let's get them back! We can find them. The Governor has to have some reason for taking them." Lori emerged from the woods, "What's going on?" Carol called back to her, "Rick and Daryl went missing." Lori looked at her, "They were supposed to be gone all day." Carol rolled her eyes, "Glenn found Daryl's crossbow in the woods. He doesn't leave that lying around." Shane wasn't really listening to their conversation. He had to get Daryl and Rick back.

He walked to Glenn, "Do you know where they are camped out?" Glenn shook his head, "I went scouting out a little bit. I think there's some little town over the hills. We could try there." Shane nodded, "Ok good. Let's get everyone together." When everyone had met with Shane and Glenn they decided on a group to raid the village for Daryl and Rick. Shane and Glenn were going. They would take Andrea, Maggie, and T-Dog. Lori would back them up with Carol. Dale and Hershel would stay behind at the house.

The group hurried out into the woods as Glenn led the way with Shane right behind him. "There's the hill. The town should be right over the top," Glenn pointed out as they headed towards it. Shane nodded and they continued on, "I don't want to go running in. We have to sneak in and use strategy. I bet they have more people than us. We have to be careful." Glenn agreed and they reached the wall of the town.

Slowly the small group crept around into the town. Glenn leaned down to Shane and whispered, "Yep they're here. Look, there are the cars." Shane looked to where Glenn was pointing and saw the cars that the Governor had used. "Where do you think they'd be?" he asked. Glenn scanned the small area, "I don't know. Someplace that doesn't look good. We should try that place." Glenn pointed to a small building and the group headed towards the building. Shane peered in the window and ducked down quickly shaking his head. Night was falling since they had left during the evening. There was some kind of event going on and people started flooding the streets.

Shane shoved the group to the back of one of the buildings. "I say we follow them. Maybe we can get an idea of where Rick and Daryl are," he said quietly. The other four were nodding their agreement. The small group began to follow the people heading all to one of the larger buildings. Once all of the people were in the building Shane crept over to the big opening and Glenn appeared next to him. His jaw dropped as they took in the whole room. "What is going on?" Glenn asked quietly. Shane just shook his head. He had no idea. All the people were standing in big crowds and the Governor was above them with three others. They were up on some raised platform and there were walkers chained up to the far wall.

Glenn leaned forward, "Can you hear what he's saying?" Shane listened and could just make out the words. "…. Two of the enemy's best fighters are now in our possession," the Governor was saying, "and since no one has come looking for them, we'll make sure they can't go back." Shane jumped, "Glenn they're going to kill them!" Glenn grabbed Shane's arm, "Don't go doing stupid things. If you give away our group we won't have a chance to rescue them." Shane knew Glenn was right but he just wanted to go in and kill the Governor. They waited as the Governor droned on with his speech until finally he said, "Bring them out."

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! Reviews are always welcome!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Long Chapter now. And now stuff happens. And things**

**Chapter 29**

The whole group tensed as the Governor said those words. Shane watched as four men escorted two others out of a room on the side. One was smaller and trying in vain to spit into the guards' faces while the bigger man jerked slightly at the ties on his wrists. The Governor grinned, "I guess you two aren't very valuable to the group after all." Daryl glared at the Governor, "Just wait for it pirate. Shane's going to beat your ass to Pluto and back." Rick hissed something at Daryl that Shane couldn't hear.

The Governor stepped forward and grabbed Daryl by the shirt collar, "You can go first." Shane was up and moving and Glenn couldn't stop him. He had the smoke bombs that they had brought with him. He needed a better vantage point. Glenn was fiercely waving at him to get back but Shane knew where he was going. Sort of. The Governor dragged a struggling Daryl towards the wall of walkers as Rick was yelling some nasty things. "Let him go! Let him go! Let me go first," Rick was yelling. "C'mon you weak piece of shit! You're killing people without giving them a chance to fight back!" Rick was actually pretty good and Shane had to smile.

He headed to the opposite side of the crowd and then, right as the Governor was about to shove Daryl straight into the pile of walkers, blew the first smoke bomb into the arena. Total chaos followed. Glenn and T-Dog headed into the arena. Glenn grabbed Rick and cut his ties and Rick ran for Daryl who was still struggling with the Governor. People were running everywhere. Andrea was near Shane and they both entered the arena as well. Shane saw Daryl get a well placed kick into the Governor and then Rick was there, cutting his ties and then the two men joined Shane.

Daryl was panting, "We have to leave. We don't have enough people to take them on and we aren't in good shape either. We got roughed up a bit." Shane nodded, "Alright guys run!" The group sprinted out of the town and back towards the hill where they met Lori and Carol. Rick and Daryl barely made it. Having been chained up, dragged around, and having a near death experience sure tired people out. Shane helped support Rick and Daryl through their walk back. Glenn was with Daryl on the right and Lori was helping Rick.

As they got back to the house Shane made a decision, "We have to move. He'll come back at us if we don't. We'll leave tomorrow evening so we can drive during the night." The group agreed and they entered the house. Rick was out first. He had gone upstairs and crashed in his room. Daryl went to his room next and then Shane had to follow them. It was very early in the morning by what he could tell. Probably around one or two. It was quiet in their house except for the soft footsteps of the other members downstairs, cleaning up and getting ready for sleep.

He was up the next morning at eight even though it was early and he was exhausted. He knew that he needed to get packing. As he left the house he heard a small shifting of movement and saw Daryl leaning on the fence that surrounded the porch. "Hey, you alright?" Shane asked. Daryl jumped but nodded, "Yea. Fine. Had some trouble sleeping that's all." Shane frowned, "Nightmares or…?" Daryl didn't say anything so he guessed that his assumption was correct. "Do you need to talk?" he asked softly. Daryl shook his head, "No." Shane slid over onto the fence, "Come on. What happened?" Daryl turned away then without warning he blurted, "You won't go back on that promise will you?" Shane raised an eyebrow, "The one where I won't shoot you? No I won't. Was that what it was about?" No answer. Yep.

Finally, "I don't know why I think that." Daryl was looking at him in the eyes, "I don't know why I keep thinking you're going to kill me." Shane smiled slightly, "Your guess is as good as mine is." Daryl nodded, "It wasn't all about that though." Shane stayed quiet. Daryl continued, "You didn't make it in time. Yesterday. And when you did show up you didn't care." Shane put his hand on the kid's shoulder, "And you know that I won't do that." Daryl nodded again but he still looked a little shaky. "Go back to sleep Daryl. You're going to need some rest," Shane said and then turned to go start packing the vehicles. He worked for an hour under the constant watch of the younger man. He really couldn't deal with it, "Daryl go back to sleep. Seriously, I'm absolutely fine. You need to sleep. You can't kill walkers if you fall asleep in the fight." Daryl didn't move until Rick came out and said something quietly to him and then the boy finally went inside. Shane spread his arms in a helpless gesture, "How did you manage that?" Rick smiled slightly, "We talked a little in the Governor's place. I got to know him a little better. Trust relationship now thank god." Shane looked at Rick and then asked, "Rick, what happened there?"

Rick sighed and leaned against the side of the truck, "A lot happened. That Governor, he knows how to mess with your mind. I'm just glad he didn't break Daryl. He was close for sure." Shane cocked his head, "What?" Rick took a breath and began to explain.

_ Daryl and Rick moved through the thick grass in the woods. "See anything that looks like a paradise?" Rick asked sarcastically. Daryl nodded, "Yea there's a place over there that you are currently not standing in." Rick grinned as they continued on. The kid was definitely a master at sarcasm. Too much time with Shane. He suddenly felt a grip on his shoulder and he spun. "Ssshhh. I heard something," Daryl said. The two crouched down hidden in the overgrown plantation. They waited for ten minutes until they were sure there was no one there. They continued their walk slower and more cautiously. Rick had his hand on his gun the whole time. Daryl was holding his crossbow at the ready._

_It happened so fast that Rick didn't know what happened. One minute he was walking with Daryl the next he was surrounded and his friend's life was on the line. The blasted Governor had Daryl with a knife to his throat. Rick pointed his gun at the Governor's head, "Let him go." Daryl squinted at Rick and mouthed: 'that's the best threat you could think of?' The Governor smiled, "You're badly outnumbered. Drop the weapon and I won't slit the kid's throat." Rick didn't see another option. If he shot the Governor he and Daryl would be killed by his men. There was also the chance the Governor would put Daryl in front of him and then he would kill Daryl instead. He dropped the gun and they were led to this little town. "Fancy place you got here," Daryl said, his voice was full of irritation, "Do you bring in a lot of visitors like us?" _

_The Governor ignored him and led the two men to a small cell in the basement of one of the larger buildings. He left them and Rick went over to Daryl, "You have to stop this sarcasm. It's going to get you killed." Daryl shrugged, "We're going to die anyway Rick." There was that strain in his voice. The kind where Rick could tell that Daryl was trying to hold himself together. Rick shook his head, "We don't know that. Shane will find out somehow and get back here. We could even escape if we come up with a plan." Daryl leaned against the back wall, "I don't like this. The Governor is up to something. He has some kind of plan for us." Rick nodded, "I bet." The two sat in silence until the door opened and Rick found himself sitting protectively in front of Daryl. Daryl glared at him but said nothing. _

_The Governor entered with two men. He eyed them both and then said, "Get the sarcastic one." Rick stood up and pushed Daryl behind him. The kid had dropped into a fighting stance. "No. Don't touch him," Rick snarled. The Governor sighed, "Martinez." One of the men stepped forward and grabbed Rick. He held Rick's arms behind him and then the other man stepped forward and went at Daryl. He was met with a punch to the face. Rick slammed his foot into Martinez's leg and managed to get free. The Governor's men met them both and the fight started. Rick made sure Daryl didn't leave his sight. Which was probably the reason he'd ended up getting caught. Martinez held a gun to his head, "Stop! Or I'll shoot." Daryl flipped his man over his head and froze. _

_Rick shook his head at Daryl but the kid wasn't going to fight anymore. The Governor himself grabbed Daryl this time and the other man followed him. Martinez shoved Rick off of him and slammed a foot into his stomach. A following punch to the head had him out. He woke to the sound of their cell door opening. The man Daryl had been fighting shoved a slightly shaking Daryl into the cell and gave him a kick to the ribs for good measure. When the man had left, Rick crawled over to Daryl, "Hey what happened? What did they do?" Daryl shook his head, "I don't know. They tied me down and then the Governor started saying these weird things about the group." Rick frowned, "What did he say?" Daryl shrugged, "Something about them not ever coming to rescue us or something." Rick glanced at the door, "Do you think they'll come back?" Daryl nodded, "Probably." _

_An hour passed and they came back. Daryl had told Rick not to interfere anymore. If they wanted to escape, Rick couldn't be injured. "Daryl I don't want them to…" Rick had tried but Daryl cut him off, "They haven't touched me so far. It's fine. Don't interfere." The Governor had taken Daryl again. Rick waited and waited. It felt like hours. He knew it wasn't. Probably like a half hour or so before Daryl was thrown back in. Why was it him? Why not Rick? Rick shook his head and moved over to Daryl. Daryl looked over at him, "You think Shane is coming right? He's not going to just leave us here is he?" Rick frowned, "No way. He's coming Daryl. What would make you think that?" Daryl shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like it would be a waste of time to come back here and get us." Rick shook his head, "No Shane's coming. He's got everyone looking for us." Daryl nodded but he didn't look convinced. _

_Rick tried again, "Come on he wouldn't leave you Daryl." Daryl looked away, "I'd leave me here. Get out of there and run off. Get away from these people." What was with the kid? Daryl didn't give up like that. Something was going on. He told Daryl to sleep for a minute and the kid complied. When the Governor walked in an hour later Rick was standing. "What are you doing to him?" he asked angrily. The Governor smiled, "Just giving him some information. He needs to realize the truth." Rick growled, "You stop it or I will personally kill you." The Governor just kept that smile on and his two men roughly shook Daryl awake and took him. Rick spent the next agonizing half hour pacing the cell. Daryl was shoved in by the Governor but the other man didn't leave. He watched as Rick moved to Daryl. Rick didn't notice the Governor there and he leaned down, "Daryl are you ok?" Daryl nodded slightly, "Yea. I'm ok." Something was wrong. Daryl didn't seem like his usual self. "Are you sure?" Rick pressed. _

_Daryl shook slightly, "Rick, I don't think Shane is coming. He's already saved my life a few times. He doesn't need to do it again." Rick looked at him, "Stop. He's coming Daryl. He wouldn't leave you." Daryl turned on him, "Yes he would. If he was smart he would. He doesn't need me. I'm just extra weight in the group. That's all. I don't do anything." Rick shook his head, "No you're wrong. You saved Shane's life. You've fought with us. You got us food. You're valuable. Stop saying this stuff that's not true." _

_The Governor made his presence known when he laughed, "Don't try Rick. He won't believe you. He knows he's right. It's the truth after all." The man turned to Daryl, "You don't belong there do you? They all hate you there anyway. You're just there until your leader can find a convenient place to drop you off and kill you." The Governor left Rick with Daryl. Rick turned to Daryl, "Daryl please, he's lying to you. The group doesn't hate you. Shane would never kill you." Daryl glared at him, "The group does. Shane told me himself. He would kill me over and over again if he got the chance." Rick reached out for Daryl but the kid scooted away. Rick didn't know what to say. He needed Daryl to come back to reality. _

_"Daryl, what is one thing you remember about Shane?" Daryl thought for a minute and then shook his head, "It doesn't matter." Rick nodded, "Yes it does." Daryl sighed and then said quietly, "The one night I was having trouble sleeping and he came in my room with a blanket or something. He told me that I could tell him anything and he wouldn't think badly of me." Rick sat back, "Well there you go. He's going to be there for you Daryl. He's coming. But you have to believe me ok? The Governor is putting these thoughts into your head somehow. But you have to shut them out. They're not right." Daryl nodded, "Ok." It was quiet for a long time before Daryl spoke again, "That sick son of a bitch. I want to kill him Rick." Rick smiled and he knew everything would be ok._

**Thanks for reading guys. Just so you know, that was Rick's flashback. in Italics. Hope you liked it! Reviews are great!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Next chapter is here! I can't believe I'm saying this but this story is almost done. I think there's like four to five chapters left. Here's Chapter 30! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 30**

Rick finished his story and Shane was speechless. Was Rick implying that the Governor had done something to Daryl that made him lose faith in the group and Shane? "Rick do you know what exactly happened?" he asked. Rick shook his head, "He was never hurt so I imagine it was some kind of mental torture. Playing on the kid's emotions and stuff like that. God I hate that guy." Shane nodded, "I decided that we'll be leaving tomorrow. We aren't going to be totally ready by tonight. We need a plan and everything."

Rick studied him, "No that's not why. You know Daryl might have issues." Shane sighed, "Ok. Yea that's part of it." Rick nodded, "I'll inform the others. He already made it through one night didn't he?" Shane shrugged, "Honestly I'm not sure. He was out really early. I doubt he got a lot of sleep." Rick nodded and wandered off to tell the others.

Glenn came next, "Hey Shane. I heard we aren't leaving until tomorrow." Shane nodded, "Yea. I want to wait an extra day. Make sure we have anything." Glenn smiled slightly, "I'm not stupid Shane. I know you want to make sure Daryl's ok." Shane tossed a bag into the bed of his truck, "God am I really that easy to read?" Glenn nodded, "Yep. And it's fine about waiting. I totally get it." Shane smiled, "Thanks. Hey Glenn will you tell Dale and Andrea for me?" Glenn nodded again, "Sure thing. Oh I saw Daryl upstairs in his room. I don't know if you were going to find him or not." Shane nodded his thanks, "I'll see him. Thanks Glenn." Glenn nodded and ran towards Dale's RV. Shane headed towards the house. Now was as good a time as ever.

As he walked up he met Lori. "Hey Lori, we aren't leaving until tomorrow morning." Lori stopped. She had her arms full of stuff that she was going to take to the cars. "Why not? We need to get out of here," she said. "Driving around at night isn't safe. Plus I don't have all of my stuff done and we would have to leave soon," Shane explained, purposely leaving the part out about Daryl. Lori shook her head, "That may be part of it but you're also staying back because your little friend is unstable." Shane sighed and pushed past her. "He's dragging you down Shane. He's affecting your choices. The Shane I knew before wouldn't have waited until tomorrow," she called after him.

He knocked quietly on Daryl's door and opened it. Daryl was sitting down on his bed with his legs stretched out and his arms over his head. Shane wandered in, "Hey, Rick told me what happened at the Governor's place. Are you alright?" Daryl nodded, "I'm fine. We didn't get hurt." Short and simple. Something was up.

Shane pushed farther, "Are you sure? The Governor said some pretty nasty stuff." Daryl turned away, "Yep. Fine." Shane sighed, "Alright then." He walked to the door and then heard Daryl talk again, "Shane, he said things that he has no way of knowing. I don't know how he found out those things. It's like he knew exactly what would make me crack. He said you didn't care. That you were going to cast me out as soon as you got the chance. I don't know how he knew that would kill me." Shane frowned. He knew that Daryl was afraid of things like that but he hadn't told anyone. "Did he say anything else?" Shane asked.

Daryl shrugged, "He said stuff about how you weren't going to come and rescue us. He told me that I was just extra weight to you and that I didn't do anything. And he said…" Daryl drew a shaky breath, "He said that it was my fault that my brother had died because if I had been there with him then he wouldn't have been against the group. He said that you were hoping that I was dead when you found me in the woods. He said that the only reason you brought me back was because Rick would've done the same thing." Shane shook his head, "That's all wrong Daryl. You can't believe him. He wants you to feel isolated from us." Daryl nodded softly and turned over on his bed, "I know. I trust you." Shane smiled slightly, And like I said before, I'd never cast you out or hurt you in anyway."

The next morning was a rush. The group was packing up the cars and they were ready to leave in about an hour. Shane was driving his truck but he thought it would be a good idea for a lookout. He had Daryl ride in the bed of his truck to keep watch. They were the last in the line of cars anyway. They were driving for hours.

Eventually he saw Daryl stand up in the back of the truck and stretch and Shane realized that Daryl was actually quite lucky to be able to do that. The whole day consisted of driving until the night when they decided to stop. The group set up a small camp that wouldn't be noticeable to anyone or anything. Daryl settled down next to the fire in between Rick and Shane. Dale actually made an appearance out of his RV. He and Daryl were talking a little bit but Shane didn't eavesdrop. He was done with that. He trusted Daryl to tell him anything important.

He turned to Rick instead, "How are we going to do this? Get away from the Governor?" Rick thought for a while, "I don't know Shane. We just have to keep moving I guess. We'll lose them eventually." Shane nodded, "I guess that is the best plan at the time. I don't want to get any of our group killed by him. What if he does catch up though?" Rick looked into the fire, "Then we fight. That's the only way to get out. We can beat him." Shane smiled slightly, "Yea I guess we can."

Daryl dropped into their conversation, "The Governor's got nothing on us. If he does catch up we'll make a stand and show him not to mess with us." The kid smiled and the two older men had to laugh. Lori came over and Shane saw Daryl roll his eyes. "Are you guys seriously planning to fight him? We can't lose people." Shane looked over at her, "Only if we have too." Lori glared at him, "Why would we have too? We can just run." Rick went over to her, "Lori, we aren't going to fight him unless he has us cornered." He went on talking.

Shane glanced at Daryl who had reclined himself down so he was looking into the stars. Daryl saw him looking at him, "What's up?" Shane grinned, "The stars apparently." Daryl laughed slightly, "So am I on watch again tomorrow? In your truck?" Shane nodded, "Yep. I know you'll have our backs." Daryl smirked, "Yep. You got that right."

Shane smiled, "How about you go to sleep. You don't have to take a watch tonight since you've been doing it all day. I'll take your shift." Daryl smiled gratefully, "Thanks I'll take you up on that." He then proceeded to fall asleep right in front of the fire. Shane grinned as he went to take the watch shift that was supposedly Daryl's. It was when he was sitting alone that he realized what had happened. Daryl hadn't questioned him at all about taking his watch. He remembered how hard it had been to make the kid actually rest before. Now he was perfectly fine with Shane doing his job. It was weird how much Daryl had changed in the three months he'd been here. Everything had happened ever since Daryl had come. Rick had come back. Had Daryl been some kind of sign?

He pushed the thoughts aside for now and turned them to the Governor. How had the Governor known how to crack Daryl? It wasn't like he had been around them except for just the time that he had met them at the barn. He wouldn't be able to tell all of that about Daryl in one look like that. The kid was good at hiding himself. He felt like he was missing something but he couldn't figure out what. There was some piece that would put everything together.

As his watch came to an end and he still couldn't figure it out he got to his feet and headed towards Rick. He woke his friend up and then crawled to his spot. Daryl was still sleeping next to the dying fire. Shane tossed a blanket out of the tent at the kid who shifted and took it. Daryl waved his thanks and Shane went in to his tent. Tomorrow was another long day of driving. He yawned as he turned over in his tent and he hoped that maybe they would be able to escape from the Governor. Go somewhere new. Be able to live somewhere where they wouldn't have to worry about the Governor, just the occasional walker. He fell asleep thinking of how nice the world had been.

**And another chapter gone! Thanks for reading! Reviews are great! They'd be great!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Next chapter is up! Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 32**

He woke up the next morning when Daryl unhooked the tent on him. It collapsed in a heap on top of him and Rick started laughing. It took him a good five minutes to untangle himself from the tent and by then the other two were laughing harder. They packed up quickly. They needed to keep moving. They were on the road in a half hour. Daryl leaning back in the back of Shane's truck and Rick taking the lead with Glenn in the front car. Dale's RV and the car that Hershel had were in the middle. The drive was rather smooth for the first half of the day.

It was around noon when Daryl tapped the back window and then ducked as Shane felt a bullet hit the truck. He honked his horn on the truck so Rick knew to speed up. He yelled out the window to Daryl, "Is it the Governor?" Daryl peered around the side of the truck and nodded quickly, "Yep. Get the guys to hurry up." Shane honked again and felt an immediate pick up in speed. He saw Daryl lying down in the truck to avoid getting hit by the occasional bullet.

One of them broke the window and now he could hear Daryl yelling. "There are about five trucks on our tail. Got big guns on the top of two of them. There's no way to take those out. Our best chance is to get to the top of them and take over," Daryl said from the back. Shane turned to glance back quickly, "Are you thinking they're going to catch us?" Daryl nodded, "Yep. We can't get out of here Shane. We need to fight." Shane sighed, "Alright well let's see how far we can get." Daryl smiled slightly, "Just don't let me get shot back here." Shane laughed, "Then duck down and stop talking." Daryl rolled his eyes, "Shut up." The kid lied down in the back of the truck and Shane kept driving.

He pulled up on Rick's car and yelled out the window, "They're going to catch up to us. Find a spot we could make a stand." Rick nodded and continued to speed up. Daryl had managed to get his hand on a shotgun and was firing back from the back of the truck. He yelled to Shane, "I think I hit a couple of them." One of the trucks swerved wildly off the road and crashed. Daryl smiled, "Yep I got a few."

Rick was pulling up to an area that had some good cover for them and they could use the cars. Rick leaped out of the car as soon as it was parked and began raining bullets on the trucks. Shane and Daryl were out in a few minutes as well and the battle started. Carl was hidden safely behind the cars with Lori. The rest of them were fighting. Maggie was shooting at the people unloading from the Governor's cars. Shane hit some of the moving cars' tires, causing them to spin out of control but most of the people were ok which was not the supposed goal. Carol and Andrea were hidden behind the cars shooting as well. Rick, Shane, Daryl, and Glenn were in front. They were using the smallest cover and shooting more accurately.

As the people on the Governor's side began to lessen Shane knew they had to move. "Everyone spread out. We'll close in on them." Daryl grinned at him and he and Rick moved one way while Shane and Glenn moved the other way. The girls filled in the extra holes. They began the close in. Then the Governor had started to retreat. They jumped into their cars and raced off. Shane let out a breath as they left. Why had they left? He barely even heard Rick yell, "Oh my god!"

Shane turned around and saw Rick kneeling in the tall grass. Shane's eyes widened and he was over there in a minute, "Rick? You ok?" Rick turned to him, "I'm fine. It's Daryl. He got hit." Shane wanted to punch something, "How in the world did he get hit?" Rick glared at him, "I don't know. But it's a really good hit." Shane knelt down next to Daryl and saw the bullet had hit him hard in the side. Very close to the chest. He tapped Daryl's head slightly and the kid opened his eyes. "I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one Shane," he said quietly. Shane shook his head, "No you are. So stop thinking like that and let me think." Daryl smiled slightly, "Stop thinking. Come on please just shoot me. I don't want to be one of them." Shane felt Rick leave his side. Shane turned back to Daryl, "I can't shoot you Daryl. You know I can't." Daryl closed his eyes for a minute, "Then break it. I don't care if you break that promise. Just please do it."

Rick came running back, "If you guys will stop being all dramatic and let us get Daryl to the car maybe Hershel can do something about it." Shane turned to Daryl and picked him up. Rick helped him as they brought the bleeding kid to the car. Hershel was there with his stuff set up. Rick had to smile slightly, "It's really good that you can carry all that stuff around and set it up that quickly." Hershel just nodded and got to work on Daryl. Shane stood by the side of his truck the whole time. Daryl was unconscious and that made Hershel's examination easier. After a few minutes Hershel nodded slightly, "The bullet is deep but it didn't hit anything significant. I'll be able to get out without too much trouble. Of course he's lost a lot of blood. Anyone know his blood type?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Shane. Shane shook his head, "I don't know." Hershel nodded, "Well we can wait and hopefully he'll wake up. While he's out, I might as well get the bullet out." Shane nodded and didn't leave his spot. Rick stood next to him. The two men didn't talk, too lost in their own thoughts. Finally Rick turned to him, "He'll wake up. He'll be alright." Shane nodded, "That's what you told me a long time ago. You barely made it out. I'm pretty sure you died on me for a long time." Rick put his head down, "I'm sorry but there was nothing I could've done. He's going to be alright."

Daryl chose that time to wake up. He groaned slightly but didn't let any other noise of pain escape him. Shane was over the truck's side in a second, "Hey you ok? Look do you know your blood type?" Daryl looked up at him, "Uh yea. It's um AB." Shane sighed in relief. Hershel looked at Shane, who nodded and stuck his arm out. Daryl looked at him, "No way. You aren't giving me your blood." Hershel looked at Shane, "I need to get the bullet out still. Just wait until I get it patched up." Shane dropped his arm and looked down at Daryl who was still shaking his head. The kid looked at him, "There is no way I'm letting you do that." Shane smiled slightly, "Sorry Daryl. But you don't have a say in this. My blood, my choice." Daryl winced slightly as Hershel did something but turned his head away. Shane stood close to them the whole time. Daryl drifted in and out of conscious the whole time.

Glenn came over to Shane, "Hey Shane you should eat something. Maybe get a drink if you're going to donate." Shane didn't answer right away but then said, "Can you get me a water?" Glenn nodded, "Hang on." The younger man returned in a minute with a canteen of water and Shane took a few drinks. Then he turned to Glenn, "Make sure that everyone is ok. Get them all out into the main part of our little make shift camp. I think we'll be here for a little while." Glenn nodded, "I'll get them unpacking." Shane smiled gratefully, "Thanks Glenn. Usually I'd have Daryl doing that but…" Glenn nodded again, "I know."

Rick stayed by Shane until Hershel was finally done getting the bullet out. The old man quickly applied a bandage to Daryl's side and turned to Shane, "You would be the worst father in history if he was your kid. I don't know how many times I've been here fixing him up." Shane didn't show it but that hit went home. Rick glared at Hershel, "Shane wants to donate. I know the kid has lost a lot of blood. Let him do it." Hershel nodded and Shane moved forward to sit on the edge of the truck. Shane winced slightly as the tube poked into him but he waited and watched his blood leave him. He decided after a few minutes that it had been a bad idea to watch and closed his eyes.

Hershel came up to him later on and told him that was enough. The kid would be fine with that amount. Shane got unhooked and Rick helped him down from the truck. They went towards the camp and let Hershel finish his work. Rick turned to Shane and looked straight into his eyes, "I really need to tell you something."

**One more chapter down! Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Next chapter guys! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 33**

Shane looked at him, "What?" Rick took a breath, "Daryl took the bullet for me. I wasn't paying attention and the shot came at me faster than I thought. He jumped in front of me and got hit. I'm sorry." Shane shook his head, "He made his choice. He's alive. So are you. That's all that matters. If he hadn't done that you'd be gone and I don't want that." Rick nodded but still looked guilty. Shane met his eyes, "I'm not mad. I never would be. I know that you're the leader kind of guy and you would never have someone save your life but it's done now. We need to plan and we have to move on." Rick agreed with him but the two men stayed silent.

Glenn walked up to them, "Guys I know you're probably really busy and everything but I need to ask you something." Shane turned to Glenn, "Yea go ahead. What do you need?" Glenn took a breath, "I want to know how the Governor knew that we were going to be on the road. You don't think that he got something out of Daryl when he was torturing him do you?"

Shane shook his head immediately, "Two problems with that Glenn. First, Daryl would've told me if he had said something. Second, we planned to move after we got Daryl and Rick back." Glenn nodded but still looked unconvinced, "I don't want to believe it either but I'm pretty sure Daryl would be embarrassed if he had said something about our location. He probably wouldn't tell you Shane. I know you think he'll tell you anything but think of how hard it was at the beginning when you first met him. I'm just telling you to think about it."

Rick stepped in angrily, "Daryl didn't tell him anything and neither did I. The kid's tough. He wouldn't break that easily." Shane nodded, "I can talk to him later but I don't want this going any farther than us three. I don't want people getting the wrong idea." Glenn nodded again and left the two.

Shane ran a hand through his hair, "I can't have Glenn turning on me. He was one of those few guys who were supportive." Rick leaned against the truck next to Shane, "He's not turning. He wants what's best. He's just checking things up. I am also very confused on to how the Governor found us that easily. We need to be better at watching out now. Next time me or Daryl might not be as lucky as we were today." Shane agreed with him, "We need a place. Somewhere out there where we can be safer."

Rick nodded but his words were cut off when Dale called out from the RV, "I got a small group of walkers in my sight here. We need to get rid of them." Shane smiled slightly, "No kidding. Alright. How many are there Dale?" Dale looked through his binoculars and then turned back to Shane, "I think there's about eight or nine. Ten at the most." Shane nodded, "Ok. No guns guys. Take them out quietly. I need someone to stay with Daryl…." He trailed off. Who was going to stay with him? They'd need most of the group out to deal with the walkers quietly. Luckily for him a voice spoke for him. "I'll make sure he doesn't go off anywhere," Carol smiled at him from the side.

Shane nodded thankfully at her. Shane, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, Andrea, Maggie, and Lori all went to meet the group of walkers. Shane was glad that he'd brought two knives with him seeing as the group of walkers was tightly packed. He made a mental note to find a hunting knife like Daryl's the next time they went on a raid. The walkers were taken care of in a matter of seconds which Shane was glad about because he didn't need any more stress on him right now. Too much had happened that day.

As the group walked back to the campShane heard laughter. He entered the small area and saw Daryl sitting up and talking, "…. Got lost out in the woods when I was younger. Three days out there. Spending the days on my own, fending for myself, and wiping my ass with poison oak. When I made it back to my house I walked right in and made myself a sandwich. My ass itched something awful though," Daryl was saying with a grin playing on his face while Carol laughed.

Shane had to smile. Carol hadn't laughed or even smiled after they'd found Sophia in the barn. It was sweet that Daryl had been able to do that. Shane walked into camp and Daryl looked over at him with that stupid grin still on his face, "Can I get up now? I'm fine really. Just the bullet wound. Again." Shane shook his head, "You can get up when Hershel says you can get up. I'm not taking any more risks with you." Daryl rolled his eyes but leaned back against the truck he was currently lying in.

Rick appeared next to Shane and smiled, "You seriously have this all under control don't you? And you said you couldn't be a leader." Shane looked over at him, "I still can't. You'd be a lot better than me up here." Rick shook his head, "Please. I woke up from a coma a few months ago in a zombie apocalypse. I had no idea what I was going to do. You were already out here with everything running fine." Shane just sighed, "Maybe. Well I should probably talk to Daryl about what Glenn said. Just for precautionary measures." Rick nodded, "Good luck with that. He's not going to like that you're accusing him of stuff."

Shane walked towards the kid who was leaning back in the truck and climbed up next to him, "Hey what's up?" Daryl looked over at him, "I'm just sitting in the back of a truck, bored out of my mind." Shane smiled slightly, "Ok. Fine. Look I was wondering if the Governor asked you anything about the group while you were there."

Daryl thought for a moment before answering, "Yea he did. Just general things. He wanted to know how many weapons we had, how many people, where we were living, and if we were planning on moving anytime soon." Shane drew a sharp breath and Daryl looked over at him again, "I didn't tell him anything if that's what you're wondering. Rick didn't either. That's why he did what he did to me. He told me that I could just get everything over with if I just told him. Then he'd stop torturing me and give me a break. I knew he was lying. He'd hunt you guys down and kill us in front of you. I didn't tell him Shane. I swear to god I didn't." Shane nodded, "I know but I had to ask."

Daryl nodded slightly, "I know. You're trying to protect the group. That's what a…. good leader does." The kid shut his eyes and was out in a minute. Shane smiled again. For once in his life he didn't have to tell the kid to go to sleep.

**And there it is! Thanks for reading! And reviews would always be great!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Next chapter is up! There will be two more chapters before this story comes to an end. :(**

**Chapter 33**

Shane lounged in the back of the truck next to his passed out friend. He pulled out the piece of paper he had written on a while ago. He needed to talk to Rick about something. Thankfully, Rick wandered over to the side of the truck, "So about finding that new place. I think we should go looking tomorrow. We need to move as fast as possible." Shane agreed, "Yea. Me and you? Like old times." Rick shrugged, "If you're ok with leaving the group with an injured Daryl." Shane looked down at Daryl, "Yea I think he'll be fine. Let me tell everyone else. Watch him for me will you?" Rick grinned, "How in the world are you going to look for a new place to stay if you can't leave him alone for five minutes?" Shane shook his head, "Shut up Rick." Rick laughed quietly.

Shane turned to him and took a breath, "Rick, I need you to keep something for me ok? Just in case something happens to me. Will you make sure that gets in the right hands?" Rick took the paper and read it, "Yea I got it. I hope you aren't planning something stupid." Shane shook his head, "You can never be too careful in this world." Rick nodded, "You got that right."

Shane turned away and walked towards Carol who was packing up one of the cars. "Hey Carol," he said as he crouched down on the ground. Carol smiled slightly at him, "What do you need Shane?" Shane grinned, "Am I that easy to read? Well Rick and I are going to look for a new place to stay. Will you watch Daryl for me? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" Carol nodded, "You can count on that." Shane nodded, "Thanks."

His next stop was Glenn. "I'm going to need you to run the camp for a little while," he said. Glenn frowned, "Isn't that Daryl's job? But yea I can do it." Shane nodded, "Thanks. Rick and I are going to find a new place. We need a person in charge. Pass the word around for me will you?" Glenn nodded, "Yep you got it." Shane headed back to the truck where Rick was pulling himself on to the top.

Shane grinned, "What are you doing?" Rick smiled, "Do you remember that one time when you got shot and kept begging me to let you come with me? You sat on the front of my cruiser and wouldn't move until we started laughing." Shane nodded, "Yea I do remember that. I also remember you forcing me to go to the hospital." Rick sat down on the top of the truck, "Yea well you needed medical attention." Shane just shook his head and climbed up next to him, "I told them. We move out tomorrow." Rick nodded, "Let's find this place."

Shane stepped quietly through the forest with Rick on his heels. They had left early and weren't planning on returning until the night. Rick cursed as he tripped over something, "Why the hell did we not realize how many trees and shrubs covered this state?" Shane shrugged, "I don't know. Guess we never thought about living in the zombie apocalypse."

The two of them continued on in silence for a little longer. Shane looked around the area and saw a thin trail leading away from them, "I say we follow that. Maybe we can get somewhere off of it." Rick nodded and followed Shane up the path. It took them a good twenty minutes but they eventually found a road. Shane glanced up and down the road, "I say we each go one way. Go about a mile down and then turn and come back." Rick nodded again, "Alright see you in a bit then." They parted ways.

Shane headed down the road, scanning for any sign of a place to stay. He was afraid that he and Rick would have to return empty handed. It wouldn't be safe for them there much longer. He didn't want to just drive off with no purpose. They could miss something important. He still hadn't forgotten their other drive. The one where they had been ambushed by the Governor.

He was about to turn back as he figured he'd gone a mile when something caught his eye farther down. He turned to look down the empty road and then jogged off farther. He reached the top of the hill that had been a little off of the road and looked down. He couldn't believe it. There it was. Just sitting there and waiting. A prison. They'd need to do some walker extermination but other than that it looked sturdy. They could fix it up and make it Governor-proof. Maybe they could make it through this. He ran back to where he and Rick were supposed to meet and saw Rick waiting. He grinned, "Rick, I found it. I found it. Come on. It's perfect."

Shane saw Rick's face light up as he took in the prison. The other man turned to him, "You're right it is perfect. I think we could get this to work great." Shane nodded eagerly, "We should move tomorrow morning. Get here as fast as possible. Do you think we could get here tonight?" Rick shook his head, "To much to do. Tomorrow morning for sure. The future looks bright Shane." Shane smiled, "Yea it does doesn't it? Come on let's get back to camp. We got to tell everyone."

The first thing they noticed was the silence. It was too quiet for the camp. Usually someone was shouting or someone would be alerting the group of their return. Shane glanced at Rick who was looking at the camp. When they heard the gunshot ring out in the silence, the two raced to camp. Shane threw his gun into the truck as he looked around the camp. Then he saw them. The group was standing a little away from the camp and Daryl was kneeling on the ground. People were crying.

Shane ran to the group. As he approached he saw Daryl slowly stand up and turn to look at him. The kid just shook his head and gestured to the circle. Shane looked down and couldn't believe it. Dale was lying there and it looked like he had been torn into by a walker. He also had a bullet hole in his head and Shane could only guess that Daryl had been the one to shoot him. Shane looked at Daryl who didn't meet his eyes. Rick appeared next to him, "Oh my god." The words were said so quietly that Shane had barely caught them.

Daryl finally looked up at Shane. "A big herd of them came through about an hour ago. Took a while to fight them off. Had to be careful. One of them got to him. We tried to get to him but the thing was strong and it tore him open before I had the chance to kill it," Daryl said quietly. Shane nodded sadly as he looked down at Dale. They'd met him a long time ago. One of the first people to join up with after Carol and her family. They hadn't always seen eye-to-eye at first but things got easier as time went on. "Stupid apocalypse," he muttered softly. He turned to the group, "We need to bury him. Out here." The group nodded and dispersed.

It didn't take long with the whole group digging and they got the grave done quickly. Shane wasn't good at talking about people. The stuff they did. It wasn't his thing. But he knew he had to do it now. They'd lost someone important. He took a step forward and glanced at the surrounding group members. Daryl stood off to the side by Rick. The two were watching him expectantly.

He took a breath and started, "I knew Dale since the beginning of this descent into hell. He wasn't always on my side but we worked things out. We got the group organized and we got it to stick together. He was the one who kind of helped me through the very beginning of this and got the path set for us. We all knew what a great guy he was and if he wasn't with me on every decision he'd always have my back. They say that the good people in this world are always the ones who go first. I think that's the stupidest thing in the world but its true. But if I knew anything about Dale I'd say that he'd want us to keep going. To stick together and keep the foundation that we built a long time ago." He finished and people were nodding. Shane slowly backed up and glanced at Rick and Daryl who were nodding their approval. The group slowly trickled back to camp. Daryl walked next to Shane. Shane was able to read Daryl well enough that he knew something was up.

"If I could've run a little faster. One extra second and I could've made it Shane," Daryl said softly. The two of them were sitting in the back of the truck. Rick was on watch but everyone else was asleep. Shane was pretty sure that Rick could hear them but he didn't point it out. "Don't go blaming yourself for this Daryl. You did everything you could," he said. Daryl just shook his head, "Stupid, freakin, injury. If I didn't have it I could've made it. How many people am I going to let die Shane? Merle, Dale. What if its you next time?" Shane looked down at him, "I said stop blaming yourself."

The two of them sat in silence for a little longer and then Daryl spoke again, "Did you find it? The place you were looking for?" Shane had completely forgotten about the prison. "Yea we did. It's not far. We'll leave tomorrow," he said. Daryl nodded, "That's good. I knew you'd find it." Shane smiled a bit. It was quiet again for a while and Shane saw Daryl was asleep. Rick turned from the tree he was sitting in, "We never told the group about it. We'll have to announce tomorrow. Get some sleep Shane. You get the early watch." Shane nodded, "Yea alright."

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it! Reviews would be great!**


	34. Chapter 34

**This is the second to last chapter! Oh no. How could I? Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this story!**

**Chapter 35**

_He stared down at Dale's still form. Daryl was kneeling next to it with his gun in his hand. He walked forward as Daryl turned to him, "Where the hell have you been?" Shane shook his head, "I went out to find that place. With Rick." Daryl shoved him back, "You left and look what happened. We got attacked and Dale died. If you were here you could've stopped it! You could've helped us fight them off!" Shane winced at the words, "I didn't know!" Daryl glared at him, "It's your fault he died! You weren't here! A good leader is there for his group when they need him, so where the hell where you!?" Shane turned away, "I didn't know. How was I supposed to know that you would get attacked?" Daryl walked past him but turned back, "You blame yourself for everything. Rick said that you were a guy who likes to protect everyone. If that's true then why did you leave?" Shane didn't speak. He didn't trust his words. He knew Daryl was right. It was his fault Dale was gone. _

Shane woke up with Daryl leaning over him, "Are you alright? You ask me if I'm having a fit when I sleep well you should see yourself." Shane slowly sat up, "Yea. I'm ok. I'm fine." Daryl eyed him but shrugged and got up, "Come on. We gotta get ready to move on. I'm ready to get out of here." Shane nodded as he climbed out of the truck. He headed towards the group. Daryl followed him and they joined Rick who was standing towards the edge of the group. Rick turned to them, "Are you going to tell them?" Shane nodded, "Yea. We need to move. It's not safe here." Daryl gave Shane a push forward, "Well don't tell us. We already know." Shane took a step forward and addressed the group, "Ok. Guys I know this is really sudden after Dale's death and everything but Rick and I found a new place to stay on our scout yesterday."

He was about to continue when Lori cut him off, "Well you actually found something. That's impressive. We all thought that you had come back empty-handed and there shouldn't have been any deaths yesterday. If you had been back he would still be here." There were a few mutters of agreement. Glenn looked angry and so did Maggie but Andrea was nodding slightly. That hurt. Daryl stepped in while Shane was searching for words, "Shut it Lori. This guy has been risking his life every single day to make sure you guys are all safe. He does everything he can to keep you guys alive. He could walk out of here and be fine for years by himself but he doesn't. He went out to find a place that we could all be safe at and he found it. Stop giving him such a hard time over something he doesn't have control over."

The group was quiet as Daryl finished. Shane glanced at Daryl who nodded, "Go on." Shane nodded, "We're going to go out to it tomorrow. We need to get packing. Everyone has to be ready by tomorrow. We can leave the tents out so we can sleep but other than that everything needs to be ready for tomorrow. Daryl and I will be leaving early in the morning to secure it. Rick will lead you all there later on. This is our last day here no matter what." The group nodded and started to work around the camp.

Daryl looked at him, "I thought we were leaving today." Shane shook his head, "I thought about it but we need time to organize and get a plan. We can't just run in there and not be prepared. You're coming with me tomorrow." Daryl nodded and went off to get his things ready. Shane glanced towards Rick, "I think I'm going to go on a hunt. I'll be back by night but we're running low on food and we're going to need it." Rick nodded, "Do you want any help?" Shane shook his head as he went to grab a gun, "Nope I'll be fine."

Carl came up to both of them, "Shane can I talk to you?" Shane looked down at Carl, "I can't talk right now Carl. I'm going hunting. Tell me when I get back ok?" Carl looked unhappy but nodded, "Ok. Be careful Shane." Shane smiled, "I will. Rick make sure Daryl doesn't abuse his second in command power." Rick grinned, "I will." Daryl came over, "Hunting? Thought that was my job." Shane loaded his gun, "Yea it is but I feel like doing it right now. You keep watch over the group. Get a few people to get water." Daryl nodded, "Alright. Hurry back. If you're going to the prison you're going to need sleep."

Shane moved into the trees. He was only a mile from the camp but he knew he would need to go farther. Five miles out probably to even find something close to food. He almost wished that he had brought Daryl with him. The kid was good at moving through the trees without making noise and he could probably pick up some edible plants. After mentally insulting himself he continued on his walk. A deer would be nice. He hadn't seen many of them. If he could get his hands on one of them the group could be fed without a problem for a week. Daryl would take his usual hunts and if he ever had a bad day they'd still have food. With that thought he kept going.

His thoughts then trailed off to Dale. The man had become distant from him about two weeks before Daryl arrived. The guy had been there during a lot of tough situations. For some reason they'd stopped communicating. Maybe it had been the walker issue. Andrea's sister, Amy had been killed during that attack. It had hit both Dale and Andrea pretty hard. He and Glenn had been on patrol when the walkers came around the back of their camp. He had, once again, not been there when the group needed him. They'd moved off after the attack and found Hershel's home. The man had been nice enough to let them take shelter there for a little while.

Should he go back to the camp? He couldn't risk messing up again and not being there if they needed him. No. Daryl and Rick were there. They could protect the group. He continued on into the woods hoping to find some game. He was glad that he had his senses sharpened up during the apocalypse. He managed to get a few rabbits on his belt but he was close to seven miles out. He knew he should head back but he was close to finding that deer again. He could be a little bit late couldn't he?

Shane continued his hunt. He wasn't going to let that deer get away from him again. The group needed the extra food. He wasn't the tracker that Daryl was but even he could follow the tracks of the deer. He remembered the time that Daryl had brought them back a deer with four arrows sticking out of it. The kid had explained that he had just let the deer kill itself. It had to die with how many times he'd shot it. He couldn't waste bullets or he'd do the same thing. He glanced up at the sky and groaned as he knew he would have to call it a day. He had an eight mile hike ahead of him and the sun was already halfway down. He'd be making the last two miles of his journey in the dark he knew for sure.

He started picking his way back the way that he'd come. Stupid deer. He hoped that Rick would be ready to take Daryl to the prison because he wouldn't be waking up early the next day. He walked quietly waiting for the sound of walkers approaching or animals moving. He wasn't disappointed and managed to catch a few more rabbits on their way home. He kept up his trek. He had gone a bit far out. He hoped the Governor was still recovering from the previous battle and wouldn't come after him. He also hoped he wouldn't stumble in on their camp since he was taking a bit of a detour to avoid a difficult area of his trail. So it was only natural that he froze when he heard a twig snap. He scanned the area not daring to move. Nothing. Ok.

He continued on but he was more careful. He scanned the trees a lot more than he had been. It was really starting to freak him out. He'd hear a strange noise that didn't belong in the forest but nothing was there. He wasn't going to go trying to find out what it was. That was what the stupid people in movies did and ended up getting themselves shot. He smiled at that and picked up his pace. He was done with these woods. They'd be far away from it by tomorrow afternoon. He heard the noise again but he actually jumped as it sounded like it was right behind him. Spinning around, he looked over the empty trees. He cursed quietly and kept going. He knew he should've gone faster. From his point in the woods he was still five miles out.

He didn't hear the twigs snapping this time but he did feel the bullet explode into his back and found himself lying down on the ground. He had a feeling this was not going to go anywhere good. He tried to pull himself up but any sudden movement sent waves of pain through him. Nope he wasn't going anywhere. He heard footsteps approaching him and he tried to look up but his vision swam. Rolling onto his back would be a bad idea.

The person approached him and bent down next to him, "Sorry about that Shane but it had to be done." Hang on. He knew that voice. Who was it? Who was it? He searched through his mind but his thoughts weren't clear. He was going to black out in a minute if he didn't pull himself together. The person spoke again, "I'll let you turn. I hope your friend gets to put you down. It would be good to see him break." Shane tried to pull a glare together but that wasn't going to happen. He shut his eyes and waited for the killing shot. It didn't come. Well it didn't come to where he was expecting. He did feel a shot go into his leg. Great the crazy asshole was going to let him bleed out.

The footsteps of his killer disappeared and he was alone. He heard the groan of walkers. The shuffling of feet. This was it. He thought back to something he wanted to remember. The only words he could remember was the time that Daryl had told him that he was every bit as good a leader as Rick was. He breathed out and thought again. When Rick had come back. It had been the best moment in his life. His best friend had magically come back from the dead. One more thing. One more. He remembered when he, Rick and Daryl had went back for Merle. How hard it had been for Daryl to put Merle down. He hoped that if he somehow walked back to camp as a walker that Daryl would be able to shoot him. Or Rick. It would be hard and one of them would want to do it. He hoped that when he was a walker he would walk as far away from camp as he possibly could.

He would've shot himself if he could but that asshole had kicked his gun into the bushes and there was no way he could move with all the walkers around him. He heard the first walker step into the clearing he was bleeding out in. He wouldn't scream. No matter how much it hurt. No matter how much he got torn apart. No matter what. He felt the walker's hand on his leg. No matter what. He wouldn't scream.

**Oh no. This isn't good. Thanks for reading guys! Reviews would be really good!**


	35. Chapter 35

**And here it is guys! The story has come to an end! For all of you who have read this, thanks for being great! Hope you like this last chapter!**

**Epilogue**

"Daryl come on we have to move," Rick said softly to the young hunter who was standing at the front of the camp. Daryl lowered his head and turned to Rick, "Prison?" Rick nodded, "We've done everything we can. He's gone Daryl." It had been a week since Shane had disappeared. Daryl and Rick had searched the woods and hadn't found him. The breaking point had been when Rick had returned carrying Shane's shotgun with him. He'd found it out in the trees, five miles out. There had been a lot of blood and a few walkers wandering about. Rick had known from that moment that Shane was gone. He had come back with his friend's shotgun in his hands to find out that Daryl had gone out hunting and should be returning soon. It had been hard to tell the other man that Shane was gone. The hunter hadn't said anything at first, just stared at the gun in Rick's hands. He'd nodded finally accepting the fact and had gone to sit on the outskirts of camp. Rick had left him alone for the good part of the day but they'd already overstayed their visit at this campsite. That was why he had gone over to the hunter and told him they needed to leave.

Rick looked at Daryl who nodded again and slowly started making his way to his tent. Rick turned to him, "You can't close yourself off from us Daryl. It's not what he'd want you to do." Daryl glared at him, "I'm not." Rick slowly took the piece of paper that Shane had given him a few days ago and held it out to Daryl, "He told me to give you this if something happened." Daryl looked up from where he was packing and he swiped the paper from Rick's hand. Daryl read the words on the paper and then tucked it into the bag. Swiping a hand across his face he turned to Rick, "I'm ready to go. Let's get out of here." Rick nodded and the group started loading their things into the truck. He saw Carl sitting alone by the cycle that Daryl had picked up on one of his searches for Shane. Daryl had told him that he'd found it abandoned on a road on the side of the trees. Said he couldn't let the bike go to waste.

Rick walked over to Carl as Daryl loaded his stuff into the truck Rick was going to drive. Carl looked up at Rick as he approached, "Hi dad." Rick knelt down, "You ok?" Carl nodded and looked at the woods, "I can't believe he's really gone. I always thought that Shane was the only guy here that was totally invincible. You and him." Rick nodded, "I know. But things happen that we can't control Carl." Something was still off about the kid. Rick put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Carl, are you alright?" Carl slowly shook his head but didn't say anything. Finally Carl drew a shaky breath and then said, "Dad. There's something you need to know. I know why the Governor was able to catch you and Daryl in the woods. I know why the Governor was able to find us on the road. I know why he knew about Daryl. I know why he was able to hurt him like that. I know why Shane's gone. I know why he's dead. I know who did it."

**Is this a cliffhanger? But the story is done! Give me your thoughts. Maybe I'll write a sequel so you guys know what happens! Reviews would be great! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
